Voldemort's Plan
by Greekgoddess730
Summary: What if Voldemort got to the doorstep before the Dursleys and what would be different for Harry. Will Harry join forces with Voldemort? The truth is slowly coming out. How much will Harry believe, or will he kill those who hold the truth?
1. The Plan

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine! There are some quotes I used from movies, some you'll recognize, some no, but it's all good. Please enjoy, read, review, and be merry!

Summary: I'm still in the writing phase of this story I got the idea after reading A LOT of fanfic, and I love to tease you-know-who.

Chapter 1

The Plan

Deep within the confinements of a dark, secluded chamber, a man wearing a long black cloak and a hood over his face, was pacing the room glancing at the clock over the mantel. The chamber was a dingy white it was dusty, filthy, and it looked like it hadn't been touched in over a century. Sunlight never graced the room, however one lonesome window covered in dirt and cobwebs occupies each corner. The old rusted wooden floorboards creaked as the man paced impatiently, "LUCIUS! Where is that man?" shouted the cloaked man, "LUCIUS!"

Another man with a long robe and long blond hair entered the chamber, "Yes Dark Lord," the man said in a drawling voice.

"HOW MANY TIMES TO I NEED TO CALL FOR YOU LUCIUS?" screamed the cloaked man, his haunting red snake-like eyes seemed to glow with fury.

"I beg for your forgiveness Dark Lord, please," Lucius pleased, getting on his hands and knees. The Dark Lord took out his wand and pointed it at Lucius, "No, please Dark Lord!"

"CRUCIO!" the Dark Lord said with no sympathy for the man.

Lucius doubled over in pain and screamed in agony, his body twitched and writhed in pain. Finally, the pain stopped just as the rush of death seemed to call him.

"Now, Lucius, I want that boy tonight! If you fail, I'll hurt you, badly!" the cloaked man warned, "send in Peter Pettigrew on your way out."

"Yes Lord Voldemort," Lucius said bowing and ducking out of the room.

"IT'S DARK LORD!" Voldemort shouted with a fist in the air after Lucius, "DARK LORD!"

Voldemort meandered to his desk, sat down in his big chair, and stretched his arms over his head. Pulling out a picture album and looking at through them, "You will be mine," he said cackling holding up a picture with a young man with messy brown hair with glasses and a woman with auburn hair and emerald green eyes.

"Um...Um, master? You called?" whimpered a man scoffing into the room; he looked a lot like a rat.

"Peter!" Voldemort said hastily stuffing the photo album back into his desk, "Don't ever interrupt my cackling!" said Voldemort agitated.

"Y-Yes, I knew th-that sir!" Peter said starting to shake nervously.

"It's been quite a while. What information do you have for me?" ordered Voldemort.

"Well, I-I can't say."

"Why's that?" barked Voldemort taking out his wand and pointing it at the little man.

"I'm th-their S-S-Secret Keeper," he stuttered, hiding behind his hands, "they trust me."

"Trust, where does that get anyone today? Tell me! Or else." hissed Voldemort, "what information do you have?"

"I can't say."

"I am not repeating myself! Where are the Potters?"

"My ruler, you need to understand..." Peter started.

"Understand what Peter? Do you want me to get angry? Because when I get angry that's not going to end up too good for you, okay?" He said with a twisted smile.

"No sir! I—I mean Dark Lord."

"I'm having Malfoy get me the boy, all I need are his where-abouts, damnit!" He exclaimed throwing aside a chair, which tore to pieces when it hit the wall.

"I have a good idea, why not kill the rascal there?" pondered Peter.

"That is if I ever get his location! Besides, why not raise him for evil and have him as my partner when I take over the world?"

"Why not torture him and make him want to choose death every day of his life?"

"Point well taken or I'll force him join us, cause he'll have no where else to go!"

"Good point oh, smart one!" Peter said getting on his knees and bowing to him.

"Oh, don't grovel. If there's one thing I can't stand, it's people groveling!!"

Peter rose, "sorry."

"And don't apologize, every time I try to talk to someone it's sorry this and forgive me that, don't curse me and I'm not worthy. What are you doing now?"

"I'm averting my eyes, O Dark Lord."

"Well, don't. It's like those miserable psalms. They're so depressing. Now knock it off! Tell me where the Potters are or I'll kill you! How's that for a wager." Voldemort incurred.

"I can't Sirius would kill me if I do!" exclaimed Peter.

"Well then we'll just have to fix that..." he arched his fingers, "I have an idea," dropping his voice to a whisper he told Peter, "Sirius is going to hunt you down for giving away their location. So, what you do is frame him. He'll never see it coming! Yell that he is going to kill you and that he's a madman. Then, cut off your finger and then make a big explosion. The more muggles you kill the more it'll hurt Sirius. Now here's the thing that finger is going to be all they find of you if you know what I mean. Are you up to it? They'll never believe Sirius, if anything they'll lock him up in Azkaban."

Peter was in shock, "But sir I'm certainly not going to tell you where the Potters are and I'm not going to cut off my own finger!"

"You don't seem to realize that I can make people do what I want. Now, I advice you to tell me where the Potters are or else you will face your grave, understand?" Voldemort said grabbing Peter by his shirt, pulled him close and pointed his wand to Peter's throat.

Peter was able to see right into Voldemort's red eyes, he squirmed and nodded, "They are hiding at Godric's Hollow they are in the fourth house. Please don't kill me!"

Voldemort let go of Peter and put his arm over him, "By this time tonight their boy will be mine and no one will stop me!"

"What about Dumbledore master?"

"DON'T EVER SAY THAT NAME IN FRONT OF ME!" he warned Peter, "Now go before I decide to curse you."

Peter backed down running out the door. Voldemort, however twirled his wand in his hands and gallivanted to the door, "My Death Eaters!" He exclaimed in a singsong voice, the call carried through the dark hallway.

Many people in clocks and hoods over their heads appeared before him, bowed, and took out their wands. "Now tonight, when I or Lucius come back with our new guest. You all better darn well make sure that he is treated right," Voldemort's red eyes glanced at his followers he noticed some blank spots, "Some of our followers are missing, most are in Azkaban serving for me, they will get my full forgiveness. Some are dead, and two are missing, they will be sorry for wasting my time with them."

"Yes Dark Lord." All of the Death Eaters said at once returning to their quarters.

Feeling like he already owned the world, he walked out of his hide away and disappeared with a '_poof_'.

It was dusk on Godric's Hollow and a light breeze gently moved Voldemort's long black robe. Arriving at the fourth house, he walked up to the stoop of the fourth house, and spotted a doormat that said, 'God bless the Potters'. "What a perfect night to commit a murder," he hissed knocking on the big wooden door. A man with messy brown hair and glasses answered it.

"Um, whatever it is we are not interested!" said the man opening the door, "Oh lord!"

"You can just call me Voldemort."

Trying to close the door, Voldemort burst it open hitting the man, "James Potter, you have three times tried to get away from me! But tonight is your down fall!"

James yelled, "LILY TAKE HARRY AND RUN! NOW!"

"What James dear?" said the woman entering the entrance, "Oh no, not him it's too soon!"

"So you know why I came? Let's just get it over with, before I get impatient!" Voldemort said pointing his wand at Lily Potters' heart.

"No, not my wife, let her and Harry go, please!"

While Voldemort looked over at James, Lily made a run to the bedroom where she bent down to pick up the baby. She kissed the baby on his forehead, and whispered something. Suddenly, there was a lot of commotion outside and James was at the door trying to block Voldemort from entering, "Lily, go run before he kills you!"

"MOVE OUT OF MY WAY!" Voldemort shouted, "I'm not here to kill you!"

"LILY TAKE HARRY AND RUN, NOW!"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" A burst of green light filled the room, Voldemort stood at the empty doorway with a triumphant smile. He stepped over James, "Now, Lily if you would mind to step aside, so I can just take your son and go."

Lily had tears in her eyes, there was the love of her life dead on the floor, but did Voldemort care, no. She stood in front of the baby, "You'll have to kill me too!" she said tears streaming down her face.

"Fine!" he said unmoved from her tears, "Avada Kedavra!"

In another flash of green light Lily fell upon his foot, laughing he turned his wand at the baby. "Now, Harry, say your prayers. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

However there was a backfire "What the..." Voldemort shouted as the green light bounced off the infant and back at Voldemort. His soul was ripped from his body, defeated for now he went off to find an animal to take over until he could get his body back.

Lucius Malfoy turned up at the site a few moments later to fulfill his duty when he found his master dead on the ground, "Dark Lord?" He questioned, giving him a bit of a push. He couldn't stay long he heard the roar of a large motorcycle, "Crap!" Taking his fallen master he disappeared with a '_tweak_', which made the house creak.

When Malfoy got back to the Chamber, he arranged a Death Eater meeting and put his master on top of the table. When most of the Death Eaters arrived at the table they were all in shock. The Death Eaters did not know what to do. Their master was in not fit condition to rule over them, but their meeting was interrupted by a cute little black kitten who pounced onto the table.

"Aww so cute!" said a girl petting the cat.

"Don't touch me Bellitrix! Any ideas on what I can do?" the cat said grooming his paw.

"Dark Lord?" questioned Lucius picking up the cat.

"Put me down you idiot! Yes, it's me, but I'll need to build up my strength, it may take a while, but at least we got the boy, right Lucius?"

"Um, no."

"Damn, GO GET HIM! My loyal Death Eaters, you may go until I call you back when I am once again in power. Those of you who return will be rewarded. Where is Peter?"

"We can't find him, he turned into a rat and we couldn't find him. But Sirius Black is in Azkaban, sir," said another man.

"Thank you Avery, Peter will be punished, for the rest of you, JUST GO!"

"Um, sir?" asked Avery.

"Yes, Avery?"

"Would you like some cat food?" he asked laughing then leaving the room.

"GET BACK HERE YOU! ONCE I GET MY BODY BACK OH YOU ARE IN FOR IT!" meowed the cat.

With that he was left on the table while Lucius went to go finish the job. Looking at his body, he wondered how he could possibly get better. "Peachy, just peachy! I just hope that pathetic Death Eater is going to bring him to me." Then it came to him, scampering off he went to find somebody, cursing.

Hidden against the side of the house, Lucius looked down the street and to his luck Dumbledore put his light putter-outter back in his front pocket and left. Creeping along the side of the house he saw the baby sleeping sound fully on the porch, "Too perfect," Lucius hissed grabbing the sleeping baby and disappearing with a '_creak_' that arouse some neighbors.


	2. Eleven Years Later

Disclaimer: None of this is mine but Chapter 2 I had a problem I uploaded only a part of it, then I realized that "Oh would you look at that" So Here's the whole chapter in its entirety.

To my loyal subjects (re: fans)

I love you all! Thank you for the nice things, this chapter and story is interesting, please returning fans and new ones read and review!

Chapter 2

11 Years later

The door to his room opened earlier than usual one morning, the light hit Harry's emerald green eyes, blinking trying to get used to the light, he squinted. The man meandered across the room and opened the windows to the eloquently decorated room. "Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you! Wake up birthday boy, your father wants to speak to you!" Said a man with a drawling voice and long shiny blonde hair, and a fake looking smile opened the window shades with a jump.

The sunlight emerged into Harry's room, and all the colors exploded in a second, it was embellished with lamps, desks, a bureau, and a huge bed. For eleven years he has learned how to do magic everyday. Harry was just a baby when his guardian took Harry under his wing and took care of him like a father.

"Up! Up Birthday Boy! You're eleven!" Lucius said tearing the warm covers off Harry.

"I don't wanna!" Harry whined curling up in a little ball.

"Harry, come on it's your birthday! Get up the sun is shining, the day is anew, up and at them!"

"I hate perky people in the morning," Harry mumbled scoffing across the room in his silky blue pajamas, and messy brown hair that never seemed to stay in one place. He slowly made his way to his own bathroom. Looking at his reflection, on his nose was a pair of round-rimmed glasses, but other than being a wizard, there was something peculiar about Harry, on his forehead was a thin lightning-bolt scar. He just stood there looking at himself smiling when he remembered that there was someone else there.

"What does Dad want today, Malfoy?" Harry asked nonchalantly, stretching his arms over his head, bending down to his toothbrush.

"Harry it's your eleventh birthday and he wants to talk to you about something important."

"Do I have a choice?" Harry said sarcastically with a mouth full of toothpaste.

"No," Lucius chuckled, "now lets go!"

"Hold on..." he said hold his hand out, spitting out his mouth full of toothpaste then rinsing, "all right I'm ready!"

Lucius put a hard grip on Harry's shoulder leading him through a dark hallway. A few moments later Lucius pushed Harry into Voldemort's chamber, which was labeled so on the door, and abruptly escorted Harry into the chair facing the desk, they then waited for Voldemort. They were both expecting a shriveled, dying man being wheeled into the room but they were not expecting a thin man with a long purple cloak and a turban to match there.

"H-Harry, ho-how wonderful t-t-to meet you, I'm Pro-Professor Quirrel, oh my you do have Lily's, I mean your father's eyes," trembled the man with the turban, who seemed to be having a nervous breakdown. He momentarily turned away from Harry, and in an instant, the lightning bolt scar on Harry's forehead burned like fire.

"What my eyes are as red as his? What's going on Professor? Where's Dad?" Demanded Harry putting a hand up to his forehead.

"Your father's here, Harry b-but weak. Let's just s-say I-I am helping him get-get better. He t-told me to tell you that it's t-time for a talk with o-one of the Death Eaters."

"About what now?" questioned Harry confused.

"H-Hogwarts, Harry."

"Oh Hogwarts."

"And y-your dedication."

"To what?"

"The Death Eaters Obviously" Quirrel said trying not to sound ill-tempered, then dropped to a low whisper, "Spoiled brat...Lucius Malfoy?" he said scratching his turban, "please educate Mr. Potter about everything he will need to know."

"I will, thank you Professor Quirrel," said Lucius bowing.

"Professor?" questioned Harry looking back at Quirrel, "What's going on?"

"Harry if you would accompany me into the next room so I can explain the situation," Lucius ordered.

"Make me." Harry demanded.

"Fine, Imperious!" Lucius said.

Harry felt a sensation that he has felt before, since this was one spell that he practiced with on a daily basis. His mind went completely empty, "_Follow me Harry and thank the nice man for not killing you._"

"Thank you for not killing me," said Harry monotone as he followed Malfoy into the other room.

"_Sit down and listen_..." Lucius ordered.

The curse was lifted as Harry sat himself down, crossed his arms on his chest, and looked at Lucius innocently, "Yes Malfoy, what do you need to tell me?"

"Well Harry, you're eleven," he started.

"That's a big surprise!" Harry said sarcastically.

"Now listen to me Potter! Please?" Lucius asked politely.

"Yes, sir," Harry said sarcastically saluting him.

"That's more like it. For one I am very disappointed that you could not throw off my Imperio curse, we've practiced it before and secondly, you will attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in September." Lucius said, "we received your letter today. However, there's the little matter of which house you will be in. As you know your father was in Slytherin. That is the house you will be in, so make sure you tell the Sorting Hat that you are strongly for this house."

"What? How am I supposed to tell this sorty thingy that I want to be in Slytherin? Huh?"

"Potter I suggest that you follow what you're told. Also, unless you get permission from your father, you are not to go see the headmaster Dumbledore."

"Why?" Harry asked getting irritated with all the unanswered questions.

"Such silly questions..." Malfoy said rolling his eyes, "Potter, he is a murderous mudblood lover. He killed your parents and laughed at it may I say. Your father said for you to be left with us, so we took care of you. When have we ever steered you wrong?"

"Never Malfoy." Harry said obediently, and then rolled his eyes subtly.

"Also, you will need to be initiated into our, how do you say club."

"Oh you mean Voldemort's club?"

"How dare you say his n—any who, yes we thought you are old enough to be a Death Eater."

"NEVER! I'D RATHER CHOOSE DEATH!" Harry felt rebellious, this was a mistake, Lucius got red in the face and then breathed.

"Harry, now your parents were death eaters, why not?" Lucius said clearly losing his temper.

"Well I'd have to get that creepy tattoo. Couldn't you have chosen something a bit more sociably acceptable?"

"No."

"All right then, no, I'm not joining."

"You will Potter or else."

"Or else?"

"Yes, or else."

"What's the else?"

"Um...a curse." Lucius said matter-of-factly.

"Is that the best you can think of?"

"No I'll have your father deal with you."

"Fine, fine," Harry said waving it off.

"You will do well by following in his footsteps," Lucius lectured.

"Yes, sir," Harry said looking at Lucius eyes, there was never any mercy in Lucius' eyes, they were always cold brutal eyes, "So, when do I get my stuff for Hogwarts?"

"Today."

"Today?"

"Yes, I will wait at the Leaky Cauldron and you will buy all you need, you will not talk to anyone, understand? We leave now."

Harry stood up and left the room in a huff. Lucius led Harry through the door and they entered the sunlight. Harry had not seen the outside world for an eternity, since he seemed to always be ordered to stay inside. Taking a big deep breath of clean air, Lucius led Harry behind a tree where he took out his wand and with a '_creak_'; they reappeared in front of the Leaky Cauldron. The Leaky Cauldron looked like a really old pub, there were cobwebs on the outside and the wood was coming apart. Inside was almost as bad as the outside. There were broken down tables and a bar with an old man standing behind it. The broken down floor creaked as they made their way across the pub.

"Here's some money," Lucius sneered placing a wad of money in Harry's hand, then sitting down to a large cup of beer.

"Um I want more money than, this," bossed Harry with a sneer.

"Okay Harry, whatever you want!" Lucius said throwing another wad of money at him.

Harry wandered aimlessly, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his list, the first thing was to get a wand. Excited about his first wand, he could get his revenge on the retched Dumbledore, no matter what, he would pay for getting his parents killed, Harry wanted to be as strong as his guardian. Voldemort seemed to be feared by those working for him, that was his destiny. His feet seemed to know where to go, because next thing he knew he was in front of Ollivander's famous wands and such. The shop was fairly small for it's business, like the rest of the shops in the Leaky Cauldron, it looked liked it had been there since the Dark Ages. The sign hanging outside the door looked rusted and looked old enough to be antique. Carefully opening the heavy bronze door, Harry stepped into the small shop. There was not anyone at the counter or in the shop, so Harry walked around in the small shop; it had amble amounts of drawers, and shelves full of boxes. Getting bored he knocked loudly and stubbornly on the counter, "Hello?" inquired Harry impatiently.

"What do you want? Oh, Mr. Potter? I've been wondering the day when you'd be here to get your first wand. I remember when your mother and father came to get their first wands," said Mr. Ollivander twirling a wand in his long fingers.

Harry did not say anything but was left with a raised eyebrow, as the man looked through his many shelves of boxes and tissue paper. Finding a box he nodded to himself and returned back to Harry, staring at him with a blank white stare, "Try this wand."

Feeling silly Harry gave the wand a wave, however the man took it away from him a moment later.

"No, that won't do!" Ollivander said returning back to the shelves, finally he found another box and gave the wand to Harry, "Try this wand."

Once again, Harry gave it a little wave and it was immediately taken from him. The man had gone completely silent, he stared with those ghostly white eyes, "Curious, I wonder." He said scrambling in the back of his store looking for yet another wand. A moment later he returned back, the instant Harry put the new wand in his hands there was a wonderful red light that seemed to emerge from it. "Curious... very curious."

"I'm sorry, but what's curious?" asked Harry stubbornly.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather resides in your wand, gave another feather. Just one other. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand when it's brother gave you that scar."

"And who owned that wand?" he asked wondering whether his curiosity will hurt him, but this was the first time anyone talked about his mysterious scar.

"We do not speak his name. The wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Potter. It's not always clear why. But I think it is clear that we can expect great things from you. After all, he-who-must-not-be-named did great things. Terrible, yes, but great"

"Can you at least tell me who this man is?"

"His followers call him the Dark Lord."

"Father?" Harry said completely confused.

"Father?" questioned Ollivander looking at Harry like he had three heads.

"Listen, thank you for the wand," he said giving the man money and running out the door, "I'm going to strangle that man!"

Running through the streets of Diagon Alley towards the Leaky Cauldron he ran into a young lady with bushy brown hair.

"Sorry," he said fixing his askew glasses.

"Jiminy Crickets, your Harry Potter!" the girl said.

"And you are?" he said smiling slightly at the surprise of seeing him.

"Hermione Granger, wow, do you want some help picking out your books?" she said offering her hand.

"No that's quite all right," Harry said putting a hand up to the girl and taking off in the other direction to Flurists and Blotts.

Looking around at the many books and moving pictures Harry was intrigued. Walking around the store he found himself in the darker section of books. There was one book in particular that had a picture of what looked like a snake on the cover, picking it up he started to flip through it, there were many dark spells, some of which he knew, because of his guardian. Then he saw a picture that mad his mouth drop, a man he recognized as Voldemort with a caption that said "You-know-who: Defeated by young Harry Potter when he was only a baby, how pitiful!"

"What?" Harry questioned staring at his name in the book, "Is this what the psycho guy at the wand shop was talking about?"

The book went on to say, "He tried to kill young Harry and his powers seemed to vanish. However some believe that once he gets his power back, he might come back to well, you know, kill Harry."

"Oh my god!"

It was all so confusing, so Aurors did not kill his parents, his own guardian did? Voldemort's been lying to him about everything.

At the check out counter, the lady asked Harry for his autograph, he reluctantly signed a napkin and the lady nearly fainted. Quickly running out of there and grabbing an owl on the way out, it was the perfect one, a snow-white owl hooting merrily, he hurried to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Lucius, let's go, I have a few things to talk with father about," he hissed looking at him darkly,

"I bet there might be need for some explanation. But, you kept your nose out of business right Potter?" Lucius wondered drunkenly.

"How could I not? Every one was gawking at my forehead asking me to sign autographs, luckily I found someone who told me who you guys really are! Voldemort's nothing but a liar! We're leaving, now!" Harry demanded pointing to the door.

"Harry it's not as bad as you think, we were just doing it for your own protection," pleaded Lucius.

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!"

Grabbing Lucius by the back of the neck, Harry took out his wand; luckily, he was taught how to dissaperate and with a '_whoooosh_' they were back inside Voldemort's Chamber. Harry looking annoyed from the two-second ride threw the half-drunken Lucius on the floor.

"Woah, that was totally awesome dude!" Lucius said.

The man with the turban was still there pacing the room. "Listen Quirrel, I want to talk to Voldemort. NOW!" Harry ordered. Anger flooding his veins he ran towards Quirrel, he just wanted to cause pain. There was a surge of energy and Harry was thrown to the ground.

"Cool I wish I could do that! He didn't even touch you!" Lucius said groggily.

"SHUT UP!" Harry screamed.

Quirrel turned his back to Harry and started to take off his turban, instantly Harry's head felt like it was going to explode. The purple cloth was on the floor and Harry was staring at the two-headed man bug-eyed and shaken.

"Look at me Potter, look what I must do to survive, live on another a mere parasite. You haven't spoken to me once since I've taken you in. I suppose I owe you an explanation," the man on the back of Quirrel's head said.

"V-Voldemort?" Harry stuttered finding it hard to swallow suddenly.

"Yes, Harry, my lad," Voldemort said his red eyes shining in the light.

"You darn well own me an explanation!" Harry exclaimed, not knowing where the courage rose from, but he continued, "I found out a lot today, and you better tell me what's going on or else!"

"Or else?"

"Yes it's a threat."

"You think you can threaten me, boy?" Voldemort chuckled an evil laugh, "From what you found out did you ever hear of a survival story of a man or woman threatening me? Quirrel, memory charm! NOW!"

"Obliviate!" Quirrel shouted to Harry, without any warning the spell hit him and he fell unconscious to the floor.

"That should erase any memory of me, but not events of what happened today, so he doesn't get too suspicious, bring back to his room. No more contact or questions from him until at least Christmas break. Now Quirrel, we have a task to do at Gringotts."

"What about Lucius Master?" Quirllel asked looking at the man who was giggling and talking to himself.

"Just leave that foo'" Voldemort said.

"Foo' sir?"

"Let's just go."

Following orders Quirrlel gave a flick of his wand and disappeared from the chamber, in about two shakes of a lambs tail he reappeared in front of Gringotts. Gringotts was a rather big building with tall, wide columns in the front, it almost looked liked the White House. Fiddling with the keys in his pocket, he stepped up to the Goblins at the desk, "Now, Quirrel I don't care what it takes get down there with out questioning, You are invisible to them, you're a ghost, go into that door." said Voldemort inside Quirrel's head.

Quirrel followed orders and went through the doorway and flicked his wand and reappeared in front of Vault 713. Which was just a big door with the numbers 713 in the middle.

"Go through the doorway Quirrel."

He went through the doorway, but they walked into an empty vault, what was supposed to be there was gone, "Drat! Where did it go?" Voldemort cursed looking at the pedestal that was empty.

"I don't know master, I swear."

"I smell fear and lies...where did it go?"

"I swear I don't know master."

"I have an idea then."

Returning back outside the bank, they walked back in visible, Quirrel walked up to one Goblin's counter, "Um, sir, where did the contents from vault 713 go? I'm representing Dumbledore." Quirrel lied.

"Oh someone else representing Dumbledore came by all ready Professor, its nice and safe at Hogwarts."

"Thank you then." Quirrel said politely exiting the building.

Once they were in a quiet area Voldemort spoke in Quirrel's ear, "Hogwarts eh? Well I knew there was a advantage to that boy coming to our side, I'll make him do our dirty work. It'll be easy considering he'll be a favorite around school. You just have to make sure he hands it to you."


	3. Hogwarts

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

Author Notes: Special thanks to my reviewees. There are always different people each time, but I appreciate it all the same. Coco, props to you! This Chapter is Harry's first at Hogwarts, should be good. Please read and review, I always welcome new people to review.

Chapter Three

Hogwarts

"_What just happened? Where am I? Oh...I'm back in my room, weird. Why was I so mad yesterday?_" As Harry was thinking to himself, Quirrel interrupted by knocking on the hollow door and peeked his head in, "H-Harry?" he asked peeking his face in, "You all right? You fell asleep right as you came in from the Leaky Cauldron, out like a light."

"I'm fine," Harry strained himself to say, his headache not quite gone.

"Your father needs you to do him a big favor when you get to school."

"All right, shoot," Harry grunted cracking his neck.

"Harry, give me your left arm," demanded Quirrel.

"Why?" questioned Harry slowly, holding his arm back.

"So I can make you an honorary member of the Death Eaters," Quirrel

"NO! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO GIVE ME THAT FREAKY TATTOO!" Harry's yells echoed through the place.

"Follow in your father's footsteps, he would be so proud," Quirrel said trying to calm down Harry.

"Come on, do I have ta?" Harry whined.

"Yes, now if you please..." Quirrel motioned to Harry's arm.

"NO!"

"Harry."

"You can't make me."

"Yes I can."

"FINE!" Harry's echo ringing through the headquarters, "for a price."

"How much?"

"A new broom, the best one out there, and maybe more of my own spending money."

Quirrel heard a low hiss from his ear, "Take it fool, we need him remember?"

"Fine, I'll look to see that it will be done."

Harry extended his left hand, and waited impatiently. Quirrel took his arm and examined it for a while then finally, he placed his wand over a certain spot on his arm. Muttering a few choice of words, there was a considerable amount of pain in Harry's arm. His eyes watered and the scar on his forehead felt whit-hot as Harry's skin felt like it was being removed from his arm. Then it stopped, Harry glanced at his left fore arm a skull with a snake sticking out of its mouth was on his arm, "Is this what you people call a chick magnet? Pl-ease." He questioned looking at his arm in awe.

"Don't say that I'm sure you'll find many friends at Hogwarts, you're leaving tomorrow."

"I'll miss it here, you guys were so nice. I hope they are all like this at Hogwarts."

"Oh don't be so sure of yourself," whispered Quirrel, "Oh by the way Harry you are going to help your father retrieve something called the Philosopher's Stone. Find out everything you can and come back to me with any new information regarding it."

"Can you explain that just a bit more?"

"Well your father is weak," Voldemort interrupted Quirrel in a low hiss, "and until he is old enough and I gather some strength back, we are not telling him about his little problem with me, and how I'm going to need him later. Okay?"

"Anyway," Quirrel said after stopping for a few seconds, "he needs that stone, because it's the Elixter of Life, and with it your father will be back in power."

"Okay, anything for the father figure," Harry said.

"And as Lucius warned, if you need to talk to the headmaster, Dumbledore, don't without our permission."

"I know, you think I'm going to go talk to that old hag? What a disgrace!" Harry sneered.

"And who are we going to stay away from at school?"

"Those filthy mudbloods," Harry said with more emotion.

"That's my boy, your father would be proud."

Harry, getting up from his bed, and gave Quirrel a hug, "Thanks for everything, give that message to Dad."

"I will Mr. Potter, now go to sleep you have a full day tomorrow, good night."

After making sure Harry was fast asleep, Quirrel locked himself in Voldemorts office, looking at his thin frame in the antique silver mirror, he unwrapped the purple turban on his head.

"Oh fresh air, I hate it!" Voldemort hissed.

"Master, what are we to do? He'll find out everything, we can't keep erasing his memory, he'll become like that other one that was useless to us."

"Don't worry about small minded things like that my prey, you see, you'll be there to tell him it's all lies. Lie through your teeth, Harry will never expect a thing; I mean he has been living here for all of his life. He thinks I'm his father," he cackled, "What a stupid, naïve boy."

"But when he gets older, sooner or later he'll find out everything, and more."

"Shoot, well, we'll work things out as they unfold, maybe it won't be too bad tomorrow on the train, hopefully."

"You sound unsure, master."

"DO I EVER SOUND UNSURE TO YOU? ANSWER ME!" Voldemort screamed.

"Keep it quiet master, the boy." Quirrel said.

"ANSWER ME!"

"No, you never have and never will be unsure of yourself."

"Thank you, now let's get some sleep, I am sure we'll have a busy day tomorrow."

In the morning Qurillel whipped open the hollow door and although Harry was still asleep, Quirrel walked right in and opened the shades filling the room with light.

"Are you ready to leave for H-Hogwarts, P-Potter?" asked Quirrel

"I don't wanna go to school, five more minutes," moaned Harry.

"In two seconds, I'm going to take you and flick my wand, then we'll apperate in front of Platform 9¾, pajama's and all."

"Fine, fine, I'm up, don't have a cow," Harry complained dragging his feet to his bathroom.

After some time getting himself prepared, Harry even tried to flatten his hair, however after much gel and spray, regards to Lucius, Harry had to re-wash his hardened follicles. However, once he tamed it to a point, he decided it looks fine. Admiring his own reflection, he was ready. Looking casual, but not too formal Harry decided to wear a plain white top, black pants and a tie. Quirrel also said that, that was a 'Spendid' choice.

"HARRY, COME NOW DON'T WANT TO BE LATE!" Quirrel called from down the hall.

"Coming!" Harry called after him.

One last reflection test, and everything seemed to be working fine, walking with confidence; Quirrel and Harry exited the headquarters.

"Harry, we cannot apperate to Platform 9¾, so we are going to take a b-b-b," Quirrel struggled.

"Bus?" Harry questioned, he somewhat knew of 'muggle', non-magic, things, since one of his classes at Hogwarts will be Muggle Studies.

"Yes, the bus, it should be here by n---" HONK! Roared the bus speeding to a halt in front of a wide-eyed Harry and Quirrel who looked like he almost had a near-death experience. They boarded the bus with Quirrel cursing at the driver for nearly giving him a heart attack. Many stops and an angry driver later, they arrived at Kings Cross. It was a very new looking train station, with fast locomotives and people everywhere. Harry looked like an outsider with his huge cart of stuff, which Harry had to lug everywhere. Quirrel walked Harry to platforms 9 and 10.

"All right we discussed this, you are to talk to no one, and if people ask you about your scar, say nothing and ignore what people say cause the truth is what your father's been teaching you. Oh and I think it would be best to keep your sleeves down if you know what I'm saying."

"Yes sir."

"Good, boy," said Quirrel slipping Harry a twenty dollar bill, "at a bit of a run to platform 9¾."

Harry watched as Quirrel jogged through the wall in between platforms 9 and 10, taking a nervous deep breath, Harry started out slow then sprinted through the portal as well. The other side was the complete opposite of the newer station. This station was painted all sorts of different colors and they seemed to change. The train was an older steam train as well; it was red with gold letters on the side that stated, 'Hogwarts Express'.

Following Quirrel to a compartment, he stored all of Harry's things in a closet and shooed him off to go find himself a compartment. Harry wanted to make friends, so he walked to an empty one and decided to wait. The wait seemed to be forever, so he placed his head on the windowsill and took a nap.

Soon enough Harry saw the figures of people around him and he quickly got up, "Are we moving yet?"

"You've been sleeping since I came on board," said a boy with a drawling voice and slicked blonde hair.

"Do I know you?" Harry asked looking at the boy squinting; he looked very familiar.

"You should know who I am," the boy remarked.

"You must be Lucius' boy, Draco." Harry said holding out his hand, "I'm Harry, Harry Potter, I've heard about you. Your father works for---" Before he could finish the boy interrupted him.

"The ministry, yes he does. So Harry Potter is it? I have heard about you from my father, says you're a bit spoiled. Not that there's anything wrong with that," Draco said laughing, "Well it's great to finally meet you Potter, I hope we'll be good friends."

"Definitely!" Harry said smiling; glad to have met some one he could trust.

"This is Crabbe, and Goyle," Malfoy said pointing to two dumb looking people who sat there like rocks collecting moss. Grunting to Harry's introduction, Malfoy brushed them off and started to talk to Harry.

"So, Potter, do you have a broom?" Malfoy asked.

"Yes I do, my dad or well his assistant purchased me the best one out there!" Harry bragged.

"What kind is it?"

"A Nimbus 2000, I know first years aren't aloud to have one but its safe at home."

"You said your father purchased that, how could your father purchase it?"

"He went to the broom place, got money, then bought it," Harry said sarcastically.

"No, I mean your father who is he?"

"Why?"

"You know, just drop it, I'm just totally out of my mind," Draco said unsure of himself.

After that they two talked about the houses that they would be in. Once Draco said he wanted to be in Slytherin Harry instantly started asking questions about life at Hogwarts.

A noise outside interrupted the two boys and they stared as the door opened. It was a boy with a gap in between his teeth, who was shyly hiding behind a girl with bushy brown hair

"Have you guys seen a toad, this coward Neville lost his?" the girl asked, she looked around at the shaking heads and she caught glimpse of Harry.

"Oh! Hello Harry! Remember me? Hermione Granger? We met at the Leaky Cauldron."

"Potter? I didn't know you associated yourself with mudbloods," Draco said.

"I don't." Harry said cruelly as the girl left with tears in her eyes.

"Now that you're with me Harry, I'll show you the trick of the trade."

The train came to a halt and they heard a booming voice from within the fog that draped over the station like a blanket. Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and Harry all stuck together slowly getting their things and stepping out into the cold. "Firs' years ov'r here!" called a man they could spot from a hundred feet away, "Follow, me!" The man had a huge beard to go with his huge body. His small, black, beetle like eyes that sparkled in the light in his lantern.

They followed the giant man to a lake, the boats seemed to appear out of nowhere and in a moment they sailed across the lake. Lights in the distance signified that they were close to the school. In the distance they could see the outline of a massive castle. Finally the boats docked, they walked up to the giant doors in the front of the school. Harry felt like it was a new beginning, where he would further his studies and become a strong wizard like his father. The first years walked into the school, it was enormous, bigger than it looked on the outside.

"Hagrid, thank you for the safe delivery of all our first years," Said an older lady, she looked pretty strict, and she wore glasses on the end of her nose and a tight bun on the top of her head.

"Yes, Professor McGonigall," Hagrid said.

The teacher Hagrid called, Professor McGonigall, led the first years to another set of double doors, "This is the Grand Hall, this is where you'll be sorted into your houses for your stay at Hogwarts. The students in your houses are going to act like family, so I recommend that you get along with them. Your triumphs will earn you house points, while your punishments will earn you detentions and decrease in house points," then the double doors opened to a room almost as big as the entrance way, and a ceiling that showed the night sky, "Follow me." In Harry's ear he could hear the girl, Hermione whisper to him, "the sky's not real, it's a spell, I read it in 'Hogwart's a History'."

The Professor led them to the front of the Dining Hall, and Harry glanced the teacher's table ahead of them. As the sorting hat was singing its song Harry was absorbing his new surroundings. Right away he could identify Dumbledore, he was sitting in the middle in an elaborated golden chair. Harry felt a strong feeling of hatred run through his veins, knowing that the man sitting mere feet away form him is the same man who murdered his parents. How dare he show his face? Moving down the line of teachers, next to Dumbledore was the giant Hagrid, and then a hooked nose teacher with greasy long black hair, who oddly enough looked familiar to Harry, then Quirrel, then a little man, and then a lady. Harry stopped himself at the lady who was wearing an odd pair of earmuffs. Suddenly his attention went back to Quirrel, "What? What's he doing here?" he asked himself. Quirrel was turned away from Harry, was talking to an unkempt man with long gray hair and holding a cat in his hands. The hooked nosed teacher caught Harry's eyes, he knew where he recognized the man now he was a Death Eater and took care of Harry once when he was three, "Severus?" Harry mouthed squinting at the man who was older in person than Harry remembered.

"HERMIONE GRANGER!" Professor McGonigall shouted over the heads of the students.

"I gotta go, but I'll see you," the girl said to a redheaded boy who was nervously looking around.

She ran up to the stool and sat down. The professor placed the ragged old sorting hat up top Hermione's head. It took less then a minute and it shouted out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

She showed a smile and ran to the Gryffindor table absolutely beaming.

"RONALD WEASLEY!"

The redheaded boy gave a jump and with a nervous smile, went up to sit on the stool. Harry, annoyed, rolled his eyes. The hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" The boy ran to the table where more redheaded boys shook his hand. "_Red-heads, why are there so many? Is this a conspiracy?_" Harry thought raising a confused eye-brow.

"DANIEL RADCLIFFE!"

Harry noticed a boy probably a bit older than him, walk up and sit under the hat, he looked vaguely familiar and he was also put into Gryffindor.

"DRACO MALFOY!"

"Good luck Draco!" Harry exclaimed after him.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Harry waited and waited, getting bored he started to make up a song and he really got into it, until he heard his name, "HARRY POTTER!"

Suddenly a hush went over the entire Hall, he could feel everybody's eyes following him as he walked up to the stool. Harry was a bit confused, why was everyone looking at him? Glaring at the crowd of people staring at him, he sat on the stool then all he saw was darkness because the hat draped over his eyes. He heard a voice whispering in his ear, "Hmmm," said the small voice, "Difficult. Very Difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh and you have the Dark Mark on your arm. I think it's obvious where to put you, SLYTHERIN!"

Harry was gleaming with a big smile, but the smile faded as he scanned the room. Everyone stared at Harry like he was going to turn them all into dust. Harry looked at Professor McGonigall, she was even shocked, but she quickly whisked him off the platform. Harry slowly walked towards the only cheering section, the Slytherin table. Now he was confused, why no one seemed to be happy he was in Slytherin.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, now is time for speech making, Wamalama Ding dong, eat!"

Thousands of plates of food appeared on the table, Harry helped himself to a bit of everything. After stuffing himself until he could not eat another bite. After supper was desert, but by this time the prefects, were leading the students to their common rooms. The Slitherin common room was in the deeper parts of the castle. The prefect lead the students into the common room with the password, 'Snake-eyes'. The common room was lavishly decorated with green and black curtains and beds. Harry picked out a four-poster bed with Draco next to him, then Crabbe and Goyle.

Pulling the soft comforter over his head, Harry let the darkness of sleep take over him and fell asleep.

His ears began to ring, people were shouting at him, a man with a wand laughing a horrible laugh, then a terrible green light and a man's screams. Then a moment later a woman started to talk, "no not Harry", another brilliant green light, and a woman's screams, then silence. Another, a woman with a long flowing dress "The one to vanquish Voldemort will be born as the seven month dies."

Waking up for a moment, and checking the clock, it was one in the morning, moaning at how early it was, he rolled over and fell back asleep forgetting the whole thing ever happened.


	4. Potions

Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me! I forgot that last time

Author Notes: Well this is Chapter 4, and Harry had potions with Snape, and he is in the rest of his classes. He is realizing slowly but surely the lies that have been feed to him over the past years.

Reviewers: An extra special thank you section:

HoshiHikari – You reviewed!! Yippee, thanks so much and I am glad you are enjoying my work!

Cocowinterdeathangel – SKITTLES, the struggling exit sign says 'Hello' that's right he can talk.

Super Monkey289 – Sammy, you are such a enthusiastic reviewee, huggs!

Lavaangel – Hmm very interesting, you'll just have to wait and find out!

And everyone else who has reviewed me, thank you so much I really appreciate the Reviews, now on to your regularly scheduled Chapter...

Chapter 4

Potions: With a Twist

Sleeping wistfully, Malfoy started hitting him hard on the shoulder, "Bother, bother, bother, bother, bother, bother, bother."

"Stop it!" Harry exclaimed throwing a fist back at whichever direction he thought the noise was coming from.

"Stop what? I was just trying to be a good friend and wake up my lazy room mate," Malfoy said ducking the fist attempt from Harry.

Pulling the covers off his head, it was rather chilly in the common room, and as soon as Harry said, "I can't wait to take a nice warm shower," there was a mad rush of the Slytherin students to the bathrooms to get the warm water first.

Harry thinking quickly shouted, "FIRE!"

As everyone scrambled towards the warmth, Harry made a break to the bathroom, and locked everyone of the multiple shower bathrooms.

Leaving in a cloud of fog, Harry quickly got dressed in his green Slytherin robes and waited patiently for Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. Soon after leaving the common room and into the dungeon, Harry looked at his schedule, "Well after breakfast we have Potions, with Professor Snape."

"I heard he's the best at Potions, but he applied for the Defense job, they say he would kill for it," Crabbe said surprisingly, which stunned Malfoy and Harry.

They walked, with their mouths hanging open to the Grand Hall where the student body was eating. As soon as they entered, it only took a second for the entire hall to go completely silent. Harry had a weird feeling that they were all talking about him. Harry did not know why everyone in the school seemed knew who he was.

"Ashley, that's him, I told you he was in Slytherin," whispered a girl with brown curly hair to another girl with blonde hair, who was in the middle of eating gasped and started to cough.

"Oh my god _that's_ him?" the girl named Ashley exclaimed.

Harry could feel a nervous sweat roll down his face, luckily Dumbledore interrupted the silence with a few words, "Eat, drink, be merry!"

Harry stared at Dumbledore and Dumbledore winked at him! "_HOW DARE HE WINK AT ME? WHO DOES HE THINK HE'S KIDDING?_" Harry screamed in his head, ignoring Dumbledore.

Sulking into the Dungeons after breakfast, Draco was saying how they had a double class with the Gryffindors. Harry scoffed, "God I rather dislike those Gryffindors, Dumbledore favors them and anything Dumblrdore likes should die." Draco nodded in agreement, along with two grunts from Crabbe and Goyle.

They entered the classroom; it was humid and very hard to breathe because of the different potions in the room all permeating their smell into the air. The room reminded Harry of Voldemort's office, it was very old and had little to no light forcing its way through the crevasses of the dirty windows.

"Look Potter," Draco said raising the volume of his voice looking over at the red-haired boy then to the bushy brown haired girl sitting across the room, "it's the muggle-lover and the mudblood. It's a wonder how they let that kind of mix into the school."

Before Harry could say something, the red-haired boy stood up, "Why don't you go and stick your nose in dung Draco."

"Your cloths look like you've rolled around in dung," Harry said, rudely rolling his eyes and sitting down away from the Gryffindors.

The boy sat back down embarrassed, "That was good Potter. How did you know he has pathetic hand-me-downs from his pathetic muggle-loving family?"

"My father. He taught me all I know, and more." Harry said twirling his wand in palm of his hand.

Harry started to daydream about how it would feel to rule over the wizardry world with his father. To destroy those who stood in his way, with one simple easy curse. Harry smiled as he thought of the people he would track down, shifting his eye to the muggle-lover then to the mudblood. The opening of the metal entrance doorway interrupted Harry from his daydream.

"Welcome to Potions, let you be warned that this isn't a class where you can just sit there and look pretty. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death." The professor said as he walked through the room looking at the petrified students.

Snape had long greasy black hair and a pointy black goatee, which dragged down his already care-worn face. As his night-black eyes scanned the room, he stopped at the sight of Harry.

"Mr. Potter, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Thinking it over Harry answered in a mere second, "They make a sleeping potion so powerful, it is known as the Draught of Living Death," he answered looking at his fingernails to the students who were impressed.

"Very good Potter, you know your Potions. I am thoroughly impressed, five points to Slytherin!"

For the rest of the period, Snape continued to be impressed by Harry, complementing him at any chance. After teaching a lesson they started brewing potions, but simple ones that could cure cuts and bruises. Harry and Malfoy worked together. Their concoction worked, but it was not too effective, so Snape gave them full points.

After cleaning up, the bell rang for the next class, which was Transfiguration with Professor McGonigall. As Harry packed up and walked towards the door, Snape called for him in his office.

"Yes, Professor?" Harry asked innocently, turning around.

"As you must know Mr. Potter, I am the teacher who is the head of your house, and I must say that the Slytherins have a great advantage this year. I can sense a good thing from you Harry, keep up the good work, you have my word that I'm not usually this nice to students." Snape said winking, "Now get going to Transfiguration, before McGonigall hacks up a fur-ball."

Leaving with a bright smile, he opened the heavy dungeon door to Draco, Crabbe and Goyle waiting for him.

"You guys waited for me?" Harry asked impressed.

"Why wouldn't we?" Draco asked.

As they were headed to their next class, Malfoy hatched an idea.

"Potter, I have a task for you after supper," he whispered to him, "we are going to play a bit of a game with that mudblood and the muggle-lover."

"Sweet, I love the way you think!" Harry said, "When will the details to this little, can we call it a prank, happen?"

"I'll explain during supper."

Laughing, they sat through a boring transfiguration class, as Professor McGonigal preached about how to turn apples to oranges. She was an elderly lady with a tight bun, on the back of her head, her lips pursed whenever someone from Slytherin spoke, since she is the Gryffindor house teacher. Her long flowing cloak fell over her feet as she paced up and down the rows of desks.

The class that everyone was looking forward to going to was Defense Against the Dark Arts. The Slytherin's had Defense with the Gryffindors and Harry ran into Ron before the class started.

"Hey!" Ron said pushing Harry slightly.

"Sorry about that, Weasely, right?" Harry said in a horrible pun.

"Weasley, and you must be the infamous Harry Potter," Ron said with disgust.

"Listen I don't need to take this crap from muggle-loving people like you, so if you don't mind," Harry said motioning for Ron to get out of the way.

"You Slytherins think your so good."

"Come one then you pussy-cat, that is the mascot of Gryffindor isn't it a little kitty cat?"

Ron went through his pockets to find his wand, but once he found it and pointed it at Harry, Harry was one step ahead of him. Harry had his wand pointed directly at Ron's heart.

"Don't make me hurt you, " Harry said with a bit of fear in his voice.

People from the Defense class started to crowd around the pair, chanting, "Fight, fight, fight."

"What's the worst you can do?"

"More than you can imagine," Harry whispered.

"O-o-kay that's e-e-nough boys," Said a man in a purple turban and a long purple cloak.

Harry sat next to Malfoy, who was commending his effort, Harry however was not done, if it were up to him, he would have knocked him out, but for some reason something in his head stopped him.

As the students were whispering about whom the teacher would be, Malfoy leaned to Harry, "Did you know that every year there is a new professor every year, people say that the jobs cursed."

"Really?" asked Harry interested.

There was noise outside the door, everyone stopped talking and turned towards the commotion. The door opened a thin man with a long purple cloak and a purple turban to match walked into the room.

"Quirell?" mouthed Harry stunned.

"What Potter, you know him?" Malfoy asked.

"He looked after me for the past year," Harry said.

The professor walked to the front of the classroom, "O-Okay c-c-class t-today w-we a-are going to r-read from the book a-and take notes, b-but b-before I d-do, w-we are going t-to t-t-take r-role c-call." The man stuttered.

Harry suddenly remembered the task that Quirrel assigned to him before school started, to get information on the Philosopher's Stone.

"_How am I going to do this with out getting asked a bunch of questions?_" Harry asked himself, pondering about how he could get into the library.

"Abbot, Sarah?" Professor Quirrel started role call.

"Here!" said a first year Gryffindor

The list went on...

Harry doodled in his book and thought of plan of action, since role call was extremely tiring. Drifting off Quirrel did not seem to notice that Harry was even in his class until he called his name. There was a pause and Malfoy nudged Harry jolting up from his nap.

"Here!"

"M-Mr. P-Potter?" Quirrel questioned looking into Harry's eyes.

Harry maintained eye contact too wondering what to say, since some people in the class were standing up to get a look at him.

"H-How w-wonderful to s-see you, h-however, I-f I may ask t-to see you after class-s?" Quirrel questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Sure," Harry exclaimed.

The first class all Quirrel taught was the basics of what they would be learning through their seven years at Hogwarts, like disarming spells, tickling charms, shield, and then he stopped and said, "Maybe one day you will learn about the Unforgivable Spells," the stutter seemed to disappear as Quirrel looked directly at Harry, "Maybe you will learn the fine art of using your anger and rage against others." Quirrel winked at Harry, as all the students seemed to stop smiling.

Quirrel seemed to snap himself out of this little trance and continued with the lesson. Soon the bell rang and Harry waved good-bye to Draco as he approached the desk.

"Potter, I can't seemed to have noticed that you were in my class," Quirrel said.

"No really? Is he there? I hope he's happy I'm in Slytherin!" Harry said pointing to his turban.

"He is Harry, my master is very happy about you getting into Slytherin," then his voice seemed to darken and his eyes glowed, "for he has another use for you, he knows something about you that you don't."

"Is it about the Philosopher's Stone?" Harry asked

"Not so loud Mr. Potter!"

"Sorry."

"Yes, here is a note for you to go to the library during your lunch, please make good use of it."

"Yes sir! When's my broom going to be in?"

"Soon, I promise."

Harry grabbed the note, "All righty then, thank you!"

Entering the library with his lunch, he gave Madam Prince his note and sat himself down at a table. The librarian kept looking at him, making sure he did not spill any contents of his lunch on her nicely cleaned table.

Harry prayed for her to take that gaze off him, he could not have a peaceful lunch, besides he had to look nonchalantly for information about this stone thingy for Voldemort to get better.

Just as Harry thought for some sort of distraction, a book from one of the shelves flew off of the bookcase and out the door. Madam Prince wildly waddled her way after it, not bothering to say anything to Harry. Making sure she was gone, he ran to the card catalog, which held information about all the books, running his fingers down the list, "O-P", he opened the drawer, "Once upon a time", "Where is it? Oh Philosopher's Secret." He could not find anything under 'P'. Looking at the corridor outside, he was expecting Madam Prince back at any second. Rushing to the 'S' section, he found a book that was called, "Stones and their uses". Jotting down the code, he ran through the library, books started to fly at him as he rushed through the aisle upon aisle of books. Through the pages being thrown at him by the books, he could feel his face and arms bruising with paper cuts. Finally he found the book, and then realizing that Madam Prince must have come back, he ran for it. He could not let her see him with a blooded face, otherwise she'll know he was going through the books.

Leaving her a note saying he left, he ran to his next class, History of Magic with Professor Binns. Bursting into the room a bit early, one other person was there, the bushy-brown haired mudblood.

"Hello!" she said scared.

"Hi," Harry panted, "Sorry."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" He said sitting down.

"Let me get that for you," she ran out the room and came back with tissues and bandages before Harry could object.

"Let me be."

"I can't you're hurt, now please," she said.

Harry sat there as she bandaged his arms and face up, it stung, but it felt better than before.

"Thank you," Harry said rudely after she was done.

"My name's Hermione, you remember me, you ran into me at Diagon Alley."

"I remember," Harry still being short and curt.

Soon two Hufflepuffs, entered the room, "Oh I'm sorry did we interrupt anything?" asked one of the girls.

Harry quickly residing to the other side of the room shook his head, "Come on Christine, and let's go sit over there!"

The two girls were deep in gossip, as the classroom started to fill with all sorts of people from different houses.

Harry did not pay attention at all during class; he was deep in thought about how that mudblood Granger could be so ignorant.

Finally it was dinnertime in the Grand Hall. Hungry after a long hard first day of school Harry sat down to a wonderful meal, starving he stuffed himself with ham, chicken and even some turkey. His stomach was full to bursting, he turned to Malfoy, "my that was a great dinner."

Draco leaned to Harry's ear and whispered, "Here's what you do," then he set the game plan. As soon as Draco was done, Harry's eye's glimmered, "That's awesome!"

They spotted Ron getting up from the Gryffindor Table with a plate of pie in his hands. As he made his way across the room and towards the Slytherin table, Draco nodded.

Harry waited as Ron got closer to his section of the table, then stuck his foot out. Ron squealed, and dropped the pie to the ground, and as he went down there was a loud _crack_. Harry could not help but, laugh. The whole Slitherin table laughed, but as soon as Ron was helped up he shoot the table a disgusted look through the napkins helping stop his nose from falling off.

After supper Harry was approached by the Hufflepuff he recognized from History, "I don't believe you, you disgust me!" She swung her bag over her shoulder and left.

Harry felt very guilty, but that feeling was gone. He did not really care all that much, just brushed it off and returned to the Slytherin Common Room. Looking through the book he got at the library, it did have some vague information about the stone, but it was not anything new. However, Harry felt like he missed something. Leaving the Common Room, he headed to the Infirmary.

Knocking on the door the nurse opened it, "Oh hello, you here to see Ronald?"

"Yes madam," Harry said politely.

Inviting him in he spotted the redhead over on a bed, "Um, Ron, listen I just kind of want to apologize."

"APOLOGIZE!" Ron shouted in a nasally voice, "you almost kill me before defense class, you broke my nose, I can't forgive that."

"Listen Gryffindor, you're lucky I even had the heart to come at all."

"I didn't think you had a heart at all!"

"I'm sorry I don't associate myself with," he scanned Ron with his eyes, "your kind, good-bye."

Storming out of the room Harry no longer felt guilty, but now he felt more enraged to cause pain and harm to the Gryffindors, "Those lousy good, for nothing, pieces of crap!" Harry murmured falling back to sleep.


	5. Gathering Information

Chapter 5

Gathering Information

After a long tiring week, Harry finally was able to start to research on the Philosopher's Stone. The book he previously checked out from the library was not too helpful, and as Harry was finding excuses to go to the library, he began to think maybe it was in the restricted section.

On Saturday, Harry decided to ask Quirrel for a note to use the restricted section, so he made his way to the room, but as his fist was going to knock on the door, he heard talking, then hissing, it was inaudible, but Harry decided that the conversation could wait.

"C-come I-in!" called Quirrel.

Harry entered, "Hey can I have a note saying that I can use the restricted section of the library?"

"S-sure Potter, let me get that for you."

Quickly scribbling a note, Harry took it and ran to the library. Giving the note to Madam Prince, he immediately went to the restricted section. Looking through the titles, he fell upon one that said, "Dark Lord".

"A book about Dad?" Harry questioned taking it off the shelf and sitting down at the one of the tables.

The library was pretty full of students working on homework, so Harry found a free space at a table with one girl working.

Shifting through the pages he found a little two-sentence blurb that started with "Harry Potter"

"What?"

"_Harry Potter was just a baby when You-know-who trespassed into his house, killed his parents and branded him for life. Harry is presumed to be living with his muggle relatives and expected to go to Hogwarts. The Dark Lord however, is presumed to be in a weakened state._"

Wide-eyed, he knew that his name was a common one, but this was too weird, "Must be some other Harry Potter…"

"Shhh, I'm, studying for something," said a girl clearly reading a comic book called 'Excel Saga'.

Rolling his eyes, he returned the book to the restricted section, and attempted to once again search through the card catalog, however he searched under his own name, he could not find anything. There must have been some mistake in that book. Putting his hand to his forehead, he never got an answer as to how he got his scar. Thanking Madam Prince, he sprinted back to Quirrel's classroom and busted through the door.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" Quirrel asked innocently.

"How did I get my scar?"

"Why?"

"JUST ANSWER THE DARN QUESTION!"

"Harry, I told you. Your parents had an accident a few years in a car, that was a result of it."

"Did that accident just happen to be that pitiful thing hanging on the back of your head?"

Voldemort cursed and hissed to Quirrel, "Memory charm you fool, and just use it!"

"Harry, yes Voldemort did kill your parents and he tried to kill you but watch your back he's planning on doing it again! OBLIVIATE!"

Harry fell to the ground, "You pest, did you possibly think that his curiosity would get the best of him? Don't ever send him to the library without someone there to look to see what he's doing." Voldemort spat.

"I am sorry master, as long as you have me here I will not let Mr. Potter find out about our plan, but what if he does?"

"The time will come along when he is older to learn the truth, right now I really don't think he can take the truth. I'm looking out for the boy, which scares me considering I have to someday use him in my plan."

"What should I do with him?"

"Let's get him to the library, make sure no one spots us, and he'll just think he fell asleep looking up information."

"Good idea sir."

Harry yawned, "_Looks like I fell asleep looking up information on the stone. Looks like it's past nine. PAST NINE?_" Harry scrambled up and ran to the doors, locked, "Shoot, that's just my luck, why are the doors locked?" He saw a man with a long beard, a tall purple pointed hat, and a long gray cloak. Harry banged on the door.

The older man turned to him, it was Dumbledore, and Harry did not care who it was he just wanted out. Dumbledore luckily had the wand enchantment to open the door.

"Thank you!" Harry exclaimed.

"My lad, haven't been causing trouble, rather the opposite than your father. He was always causing some sort of trouble here." Dumbledore said.

"That's great," Harry said pretending to care. If Voldemort caught him here, he'd be in trouble. Harry felt like hurling himself at Dumbledore, but retrained himself.

"Why don't you follow me, I would like to talk," Dumbedore said with a twinkle in his eye.

"I have a lot of homework tonight, and accidentally fell asleep, I'm sorry," Harry lied, just as he turned around there was Quirrel. Quirrel put a soft hand on Harry's shoulder, "Headmaster, I am terribly sorry. I assigned Mr. Potter here too much homework. Run along now Harry!"

Harry ran to the Slytherin Common Room, there was a box of delicious chocolate frogs left on the long table in front of the warm fire. No one was around so Harry picked one up. Eating the frog, he looked at the card:

Albus Dumbledore

Currently Headmaster of Hogwarts

Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner Nicolas Flamel, who is currently 600 years old. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling. In his spare time he knits little socks for himself.

"Nicolas Flamel is 600 years old?" Harry spoke out loud, "I wonder if that's with the help of the stone."

Harry hit a break, sneaking out of the common room; he was going to try to get back into the library. Luckily he observed Dumbledore slowly for the wand enchantment to get into the Library. Lurking around corners, and carefully making sure not to get caught by a prefect or Dumbledore again, he made his way to the library.

Reaching the doors, he gave his wand a wave, and the door swung open. Harry peeked in and looked around, it was dead silent. The wails from the books in the restricted section seemed louder with no one in there, the ghosts of the library did not seem to bother Harry as he went to the card catalog and looked through for Flamel, he found nothing. Wondering through the library he found a blank book, Wizards and Their Encounters. Flipping through it, the first name was Abiolegio, Derek; encountered a werewolf and lived; Gletion, Herrof, encountered a unicorn; Harry flipped a couple of pages to find his own name. Potter, Harry; encountered Lord Voldemort, and lived, possibly one of the greatest wizards of all time!

Taking the book, he rushed back to the card catalog, to look up his own name, there were many books under his name, even an official biography. He grabbed the book off the shelf and left a note for Madam Prince that he checked them out. Quickly, he returned back to the Common Room. Looking through the biography, there were names, places and pictures. Then there was a color picture of a tall man with messy brown hair and glasses, standing next to a woman with Auburn hair and green eyes. Harry just looked at them; he could tell that they were his parents. Harry felt a tear run down his cheek, as he drifted off to dream about his mother and father would be like. "_If it weren't for that god-awful liar of a father they would still be alive._"

The next morning, Harry was no longer holding the book nor did he remember what he was doing in the library the night before. For some reason, however, Harry had a suspicious feeling that something was going on. Harry put a surprisingly red, bloody hand to his forehead; the scar embedded on his forehead was piercing his skull. Getting up to his feet, Harry felt like the room was spinning. He looked around and realized that he was in the common room, and then he limped weakly through the door. All the students looked even more scared of him than normal. Raising an eyebrow, he continued through the hall, his headache and the blood pounding in his ear.

Deciding it was probably best to ask Quirrel what exactly he was doing last night, Harry weakly opened the door. Quirrel was in the middle of lecturing some students who came for extra help in the morning, the room full of Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and some Gryffindor first years all turned to him.

"Y-yes P-Potter?"

"DON'T YOU BE USING THAT FRIGGIN' ACCENT YOU TURD!" Harry screamed, his forehead pounding, he fell to his knees.

There were two people by his side, one he recognized as Hermione and the other was a small Hufflepuff girl, he recognized from the library.

"Let go of me!" Harry shouted, and almost like lightning was surging through him the two girls released his arms and ducked in a corner.

"H-harry let's-s be-e-e reasonable."

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS ON MY HANDS YOU TURD!"

"I t-think that-t might be Ketchup?" Quirrel joked making some of the students chuckle.

"SHUT THE HECK UP! TELL ME!" He whipped out his wand and pointed it at Quirrel.

Quirrel started to talk in a low hiss, snake-like, Harry could tell that Voldemort was speaking through him, but Harry for some reason understood him, "Don't be foolish boy. One false move and I'll get your father here."

"MY FATHER IS DEAD, LIKE YOU'RE ABOUT TO BECOME!" Harry shouted back in this snake language.

"I'm sorry I have to do this, it's for your own good, _obliviate_."

The room filled with a white light, and Harry fell to the floor, followed by all the students nodding off.

Harry came to and he was sitting at a desk, with Malfoy who looked worried, "Potter are you all right I bandaged your hand, but you look very pale."

"H-How long was I here for?" Harry moaned his head pounding.

"Since I entered, Quirrel was really worried, do you know what happened?"

"No."

"What?"

"I don't remember," Harry said, then a vague flashback came to him as he closed his eyes for a few seconds, a flash of him shouting just a few moments ago, then Quirrel putting a spell on the class to forget, "Malfoy," he said shaking it off, "Have you ever heard of the Philosopher's Stone?" He moaned still sore.

"I have."

"What have you heard about it?" Harry interested.

"That the one who has it can change things to gold, or use the liquid to get immorality until, however, it is destroyed."

"Do you know where this stone is now?" He tried to sound innocent.

"I don't know, all I know is that a man by the name Nicholas Flamel is using it, why?"

"No reason." Harry said placing his thumbs on his temples.

"Are you all right?"

"YES!" Harry shouted, which echoed through the hallways.

Malfoy kept to himself for the day, as Harry sat through an agonizing school day, his head and scar was throbbing all day long. Finally that evening, Harry collapsed on the couch in the Common Room for a short nap.

Draco, was worried about his roommate, so he went to Quirrel for answers. Walking to the classroom he heard low voices talking, and he waited, not wanting to interrupt anything, but after a while no one came out of the door and Draco curiously peeked into the room to find Quirrel sitting by himself at his desk.

"Um, Sir, I was wondering whether or not you had anything to do with Mr. Potter's short temperament today?" Draco asked innocently.

"Did he tell you anything?" Quirrel snapped back.

"No. What is there to tell? He looked out of it all day and it started when I walked in, he was sleeping on his desk."

"P-Probably l-lack of sleep S-sir Malfoy, please let Mr. P-P-Potter be my r-responsibility, n-not yours."

"Yes sir, thank you sir."

Draco ducked out of the room and nervously walked back to the Slytherin Common Room.

Harry, however woke up, as he entered, pretending to sleep he heard Draco talking to Crabbe and Goyle.

"You guys, I have a bad feeling about that Quirrel and poor Harry, I'm not usually the one to care, but he's wearing himself out."

"_At least the dudderhead is right about something, Quirrel has Voldemort on the back of his head._"

Even though Quirrel performed the memory charm on the kids, there were still rumors about what happened between them.

On the way to breakfast he saw two girls deep in gossip, then rather unlike a few days ago, they did not bother to lower their voice level.

"You see Ashley, from what I heard he was just about to say _Avada Kedavra_ and Harry got all emotional and his wand went crazy. He pointed it at Quirrel then said something in Parseltongue, that's snake-language."

"Golly that's amazing."

"No wonder he's in Slytherin, he's a Parselmouth!" Said the girl giving him a nasty look through her thick glasses.

"Shut it the two of you!" he snapped at them.

"And I thought you would be good, from the stories my parents told me," said the blonde girl turning and leaving in a huff.

"Harry, don't listen to them. Besides, today we have flying lessons, and I want to have some fun with that Longbottom fellow," Draco said waving a fist after the two girls, "Is it me or do they seem to always be gossiping?"

"Not in the mood!"

"Potter, you haven't been in the mood since yesterday, what is going on? We're friends, you can tell me anything." Draco said almost evilly.

"Anything, ha! You wouldn't be able to handle it trust me. Let's just say that my dad wants me to find this impossible to find stone and he might die if I don't."

"Oh the Philosopher's Stone?"

"Yes, now shh, let's go to the Quidditch field."

Harry, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle ran into the Quidditch field, which was almost as big as Hogwarts itself, but greener. The class was rummaging through the closet, all savages searching for the perfect broom. Harry bragged, "At home I have a Numbus Two-thousand, 'only the best' father says."

Malfoy snickered while the rest of the class backed off so Harry could pick one from the pile, however the one he picked had another hand on it. Tracing the hand up to the face it was the Weasley boy.

"Let go I had it first!" The redheaded boy said with more courage than he realized.

"Listen Weasley, if you don't want to fight I advise you let go."

"Why do we always seem to fight?"

"I don't know, that's news to me!" Harry exclaimed taking advantage of the boy's weak old on the broom to pull it out of his grip.

The boy stumbled and tripped, falling to the muddy earth, Harry burst out laughing along with Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and some other Slytherins.

So sooner had that happened a young woman entered through the double doors. She had eagle-like eyes, which made even Harry uncomfortable as she scanned the class.


	6. Quidditch

Disclaimer: You know the drill

Author Notes: Well I would like to thank my good friend Brenda for editing my story, I owe her! And Harry gets on the Quidditch team. Please Read and Review!

Reviewees: A Special thank you section

**Lady Lestrange** – Thank you for reviewing and I read your Seer's Truth wowie I recommend to all people!

**Cocowinterdeathangel** – Ashley you are sorely missed at lunch, my sugar provider. Call me you know the number!

**ShelbyCat** – Spatula! The semicolon is my rock!

**HoshiHikari** – Thanks for your comment in later chapters I will definitely remember that.

**LavaAngel** – Interesting thoughts there, thanks for reviewing! See Harry is very naïve and he goes to Quirrel because his 'Dad' is right there. And not to give away anything lets just say that the bond will get closer, but this is Voldemort we're talking about.

Chapter 6

Quidditch

"Welcome to your first flying lesson; I am your instructor, Madam Hooch. To make sure of your safety, please remain on the ground at all times and if you are to go into the air, have someone on the ground to catch you. Now, everyone step to the left side of your broomstick, raise your hand and say, 'UP!'"

"UP!" Harry yelled to his broom, which flew into his palm with a force so great he stumbled backwards.

Malfoy eyed Harry and yelled, "UP!" to his broom, but it didn't so much as move an inch. "UP!" he shouted again but the broom did not move. Nonchalantly he looked around but everyone had their brooms in hand, except for Ron who ended up getting a really crappy broom and Neville Longbottom. Malfoy wanted help so he desperately looked at Harry. Harry caught his eye and mouthed, "With passion!"

"UP, YOU DARN BROOM!" The broom shrilled through the air and hit his hand, dropping the broom back to Earth. Malfoy cursed loudly, clutching his hand.

"Now, now, Draco, none of that language," Madam Hooch said, glaring at Malfoy. "Once you have your brooms in hand I want you to mount them. When I blow my whistle I want you to kick up from the ground, hard. Then hover for a moment and land. Got it? Okay! Three, two, one!" The whistle sounded, and Harry was a millisecond away from flying through the air when Neville Longbottom started to rise higher and higher off the ground. "MR. LONGBOTTOM, GET BACK DOWN!" The Professor instructed everyone to land immediately. "I don't know how!" shrilled a scared Neville from hundreds of feet up. Soaring through the air rather unmajestically, the broom hit the side of the building. Neville held on to dear life then his hands gave way and he fell to the ground. Upon impact there was a loud crack.

Madam Hooch helped him up. "It's a broken wrist. Now everyone, I need to escort Mr. Longbottom to the infirmary; if I see any student in the air when I get back you will be expelled as fast as you can say Quidditch."

Harry noticed a shiny rounded object in the grass. He picked it up and recognized it as a Remembrall, an object in the wizard world that turned red if the wizard forgot something.

"It's Longbottom's Remembral," Harry said giving it a toss and catching it. "Maybe if the fat kid had given this a squeeze he would have remembered to land on his fat arse." Harry smirked, while his Slytherin friends laughed.

"Give it here, Potter," said the boy with red hair, Weasley.

"Yes, Harry, give it here," said the girl with brown bushy hair, Hermione.

"Hmm... I don't think so. Here Draco, you do something with it."

Although Draco had some trouble getting his broom off the ground before, this time surely made up for any mistakes. He mounted his broom and soared through the air perfectly.

"I'll leave it for him to find, how about up in a tree?"

Harry watched as Draco got ready to throw the trinket. Suddenly having a moment, he mounted his broom and found that he was not too good at flying. Shaking, he approached Draco, "Hey, this is not to nice. What did he ever do to us?" Harry motioned to the door.

"When have you ever cared?" Draco said as the students gather below them.

"Listen, Draco, you're my friend and everything but you're taken this too far; its the kid's thing. It's not his fault he has a bad memory."

"Oh, you want to save your boyfriend's little trinket?"

"Draco, give me it!"

"Fine, CATCH!" With that Malfoy catapulted the ball through the air. Harry felt like just letting it go and shatter, but something inside him wouldn't let him. Unsteadly, he flew after the ball; the feeling felt so natural. He bent over the broom as it accelerated. He caught up to the ball; holding out his arm, the ball landed safely in his hands, mere seconds from hitting the building. From inside the building Professor McGonagall spotted him from her classroom and hurried outside. Overjoyed with excitement, Harry landed as the crowd of people surrounded him.

Malfoy had a dazed look on his face, which turned into a smile as he congratulated Harry along with the rest of the class.

"Harry, that was brilliant!" A Ravenclaw girl said.

"Harry, I am sorry I ever doubted you!" Malfoy said, "for the first time that was—"

"HARRY POTTER!" yelled Professor McGonagall from the double doors.

The crowd parted like the Red Sea to uncover Harry who looked liked a deer looking into headlights, "Come with me, Potter."

Worried, he followed the professor closely through the school. He was afraid to ask what was going to happen to him. Quirrel would not be to happy to know he was expelled in only his first month of school. Harry did not recognize the place where the Professor was leading him. In front of them stood a gargoyle in the shape of a lion.

"Sherbert Lemon."

The lion gargoyle gave a roar and stepped aside. The Professor lead Harry up a long staircase to a small office. Harry wondered what his punishment would be: he did disobey rules, but they cannot do anything too bad, "_Right?_" questioned Harry.

"Wait here!" she ordered pointing to a wooden chair in front of the massive desk. Harry realized that she wasn't going to leave unless she knew he was sitting. McGonagall shut the door behind her with a click after.

"_Great, locked in, what's the worst that I could do?_"

Harry looked around the office. There were all sorts of portraits on the wall of older headmasters. Each had a gold plated name tag on the bottom of the portrait. There were many little ornaments in the office; they all seemed like they were souvenirs from places this person visited. The room had red silk curtains covering the windows giving the room a red glow. The desk in front of him looked as if it had been there since the age of man, with the name 'Albus Dumbledore' carved into it. Harry cursed under his breath. Quirrel would flip if he was to hear about this. Harry did not want to talk to the man who sent his parents to their death. Pacing, he did not know what to do. What if Dumbledore somehow tried to kill him off too? Harry took out his wand, ready for anything.

At a click at the door Harry spun around wand in hand. The door opened and Harry aimed. "Put that down boy, I'm not going to do anything to you," said an elderly man with a long purple cloak and hat with a long beard; it was Dumbledore. "I want to be the first to congratulate you on making the Slytherin Quidditch team as a Seeker."

"But I thought first years weren't aloud," Harry said, keeping his distance.

"Well, we're making an exception, since Professor McGonagall saw your performance just a moment ago in the field. I am happy to have another Potter on the team, except in this case it's the wrong team." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes. Harry could tell the man was eccentric.

"What are you talking about? My father was in Slytherin," Harry said matter-of-factly.

"Your father, Harry, along with your mother were both in Gryffindor."

"No! You liar!" Harry exclaimed. "They were in Slytherin, you old lunatic!"

"No need for name calling," Dumbledore said, staying calm, "Have you ever had proof?"

"I have my proof."

"Really, like what?"

"_The fact that they were Death Eaters is all the proof I need._" Who's speaking in these two lines?

"The fact that they were masters of the dark arts."

"Harry my lad, never believe anything unless you have hard proof," said Dumbledore, although Harry was wildly looking around the office and Dumbledore kept his steady blue gaze on Harry.

"Thanks Mister Rogers, now can I go?" Harry made his way to the wooden door; he knew that Dumbedore was lying. He had been told so many times that his parents were Death Eaters and in Slytherin. Voldemort had more than once warned Harry that Dumbledore was an old eccentric man who loved mudbloods and needed to be replaced.

"Yes, Mister Potter, you may go, but remember who you are."

"Oh God, now he's quoting Lion King," Harry mumbled, rolling his eyes and slamming the door behind him. "Old hag, he probably forgot who he was talking to."

Quirrel searched the perimeter of the area around his classroom to make sure that no one would interrupt him. Just students hustling to make their next class. Quirrel closed the door behind him and made his way to his office untying his turban.

"Master, Potter made the Quidditch team."

"Jesum Crow, you pathetic fool, that boy has become more of a threat, his curiosity is getting the better of him," Voldemort hissed angrily.

"But master, I can't stop him from being curious."

"THAT BOY BETTER DARN WELL NEVER FIND OUT **ANYTHING**," shrilled Voldemort, his yells echoing though the classroom.

"Dark Lord, I cannot keep erasing his memory; otherwise, he will become a slug."

"DON'T MAKE UP SUCH A PITIFUL EXCUSE!"

"But, sir, I have to say progress on the stone is going well."

"IT'S DARK LORD! NEVER REFER TO ME AS SIR YOU INDOLENT BUFFOON!" Voldemort took a deep breath. "I hate this fresh air; its too pure. I smell lies and fear, you're lying. ANSWER TRUTHFULLY: HAVE WE FOUND ANYTHING ON THE STONE?"

"Nothing yet, I haven't heard anything from the boy," Quirrel thought this was a bad thing to say.

"You lied..._CRUCIO!_" Voldemort said making Quirrel point his own wand on himself.

Quirrel's shrieks and cries seemed to make the school come to a complete stand-still. No sooner was there a knock on the door, "Umm, dad? Quirrel? Can I come in? It's Harry" Harry peeked in and saw Quirrel trying to stand.

"Are you all right? What happened in here?" Harry ran to Quirrel's side and helped him up.

"I'm fine. P-P-Potter, w-w-we need an update on the stone." Quirrel said in a shaky voice.

"Well, I am your man. I concluded that a man, Nicolas Flamel, is using it right now. He is over six hundred years old so I'm thinking that he is using the stone. However you and I know that it is somewhere here, so they are onto the fact that someone wants to use it."

"Your father."

"Exactly! I'm not sure why all the extra security, but sure. Also, I found out that the old hag Dumbledore is even crazier that you said. He was telling me this cock-and-bull story about how my parents were actually in Gryffindor! I almost wanted to laugh; if they were Death Eaters, no way in the world would that hat put them into Gryffindor."

"You didn't say anything about that, right?" Voldemort said almost worried.

"No, I didn't, but I have to apologize for not getting this information to you sooner," Harry said, bowing.

For a moment Voldemort used Quirrel's body to communicate, which was really weird, but Harry was used to it. Voldemort used Quirrel's hand to grab Harry's left arm and he pushed Harry's sleeve up.

"Potter, you know what this means?" Voldemort said pointing to Harry's dark mark on his arm.

"That I'm a certified Death Eater?" Harry said questioningly.

"Darn straight. Never forget your place."

"But, what if..."

"LISTEN BOY," Voldemort put his hand on Harry's chin, "you are to always obey me! Got it?"

Harry nodded as Voldemort placed his hand on top of Harry's scar; it started to burn like a hot metal iron was on top of it. Harry yelled in agony and Voldemort let go of him almost like a surge of energy went through his arm. Harry fell on his knees and placed his throbbing head on his knee. Closing his eyes, he had a vision of a man with a long black cloak, then a bright green light, and lastly came darkness. Harry had had this vision more than once; however, he knew it was probably the vision of when Dumbledore killed his parents. He was reminded everyday since he was taken in by Voldemort that Dumbledore is the enemy and that one day Harry would be powerful enough to seek his revenge. The thought of taking revenge made Harry smile. (Evil Harry!)

"That was weird, but that means you are getting stronger. Pretty soon we will be able to rule over this world and the others. I will some day teach you the dark arts."

"Sounds like a novel idea! Can I go? I have a slight headache." Harry helped himself up as he weakly walked to the door and shut it behind him.

After waiting a few minutes Quirrel checked to see if the surroundings of his classroom were once again clear. Returning to his desk he arched his fingers.

"He's falling right in our little trap."

The next afternoon Marcus Flint was scheduled to teach Harry how to play Quidditch. Harry waited for a half an hour for Flint. He stared up at the ominous clouds as it began to rain. He dried off his glasses. It did not really help; they got wet again. Finally Harry saw a figure in the rain. "Harry Potter?" questioned the man who was taller that Harry and had a voice like a frog.

"Yes, Marcus Flint?"

"Yes, you ready?"

"Of course!"

"Okay," Flint turned muttered 'Lumos' to his wand; the light made it a tad easier to see in front of their faces. Harry noticed a big brown box by Flint's feet. "Quidditch is simple to play. First you need to know that it is mandatory that you be at every practice three times a week. Secondly, there are seven players on each side. There are three Chasers; they take this ball, called the Quaffle" He reached into the box and pulled out a red soccer-like ball, but it was slightly bigger, "and try to get it into one of those three hoops. If you could see them. _Lumos._" A more brilliant light shined from Flint's wand as it illumined the ghostly shadows of the hoops.

"Then you got your Keeper, kind of like the muggle way of saying a goalie(We call them keepers in soccer.). I am the keeper for Slytherin, and I try to block the shots from getting in. Now, I'm not going to take them out, but there are two Bludgers. they are the main competition, programmed to knock the players off their brooms. That is why we have Beaters. They protect the players and hurl the Bludgers to the opposing team. All set so far?"

Harry nodded, confused. "Now this, is the Golden Snitch; out of everything going on this is what I want you to worry about. You catch this little ball and the game is over and we win, got it?"

"Wow, I like this one," Harry said examining it under the light. It was such a pretty little thing.

Flint laughed, more like croaked, "You like it now, but it's really fast and almost impossible to find. Now Harry, you need to know your competition. Oliver Wood is the keeper, and Fred and George Weasley, possibly the greatest risk to you because they are super at getting the Bludgers to hit us. Their chasers are Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, and Alicia Spinnet. We are not sure of their Seeker because they are currently searching for one."

"However, for our team we have me, the chasers: Adrian Pucey, ???

Now Harry, our first practice is not until November. If anything comes up regarding the Gryffindor Seeker, I will be the first to tell you."

Harry returned into the warm, dry school, "BOO!" shouted Malfoy from a corner in the Grand Hall, "Did I scare you Harry?"

"Ha ha Malfoy, you dork."

Malfoy escorted the cold, wet Harry into the Dining Room, which was embellished with pumpkins floating in the air, more cobwebs than normal, and candles. On the tables were all sort of treats. Harry's mouth watered as he eyed the candy corn, the pumpkin pie, pumpkin bread, candy, and more food WHAT?. Sitting down with the entire student body in one place, Harry could warm up fast, and he enjoyed sharing stories of Halloween past. Halloween was less than a few days away, and Harry was no closer to finding any information on the Stone.

After eating enough pumpkin treats, Harry preceded alone back to the library. However, he wanted to make a detour to Quirrel's room. Holding his full stomach he felt sick as he climbed the Grand Staircase. To Harry's bad luck the stairs below his feet started to rise and move. Now, the nauseated feeling was back, but then the stairs stopped at the third floor. Walking into the door and through the dark corridor, he could hear something in the distance. Peeves the Poltergeist was talking in a sing-song voice. Harry could not make out what he was saying, but as the noise came closer it was clear he was with the caretaker of Hogwarts, Filch, and his cat Mrs. Norris.

Filch looked like his name described, filthy, with torn clothing and long gray hair that was hanging tangled and in much need of a shower. "Although he smells like poo, Filthy knows his doo!" Peeves sang.

Desperate for a place to hide, he found a door. Trying to pry it open, he remembered a charm that Voldemort taught him, "_Alohamora_". The lock unhinged and Harry flew in the door and closed it. Peeking through a crack in the door he saw Peeves laughing, Filch with a lantern, and the cat, Mrs. Norris, seemed to look directly at Harry and he drove his attention away from the door. Wondering why the door was locked to begin with, he took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

In front of him was an enormous room, but something even bigger was filling the room: a dog with three heads. He placed a hand over his mouth to prevent himself from screaming. The dog looked asleep, but it started to move its paws. Harry shuddered and looked back in the hole to see if there was anyone there, but it was silent. Relieved, he sighed and looked back at the dog expecting to see it sleeping soundly. Instead he saw a trap door and no dog. He did, however, see a paw; forgetting to breathe, he looked up and the dog started to bark. Hesitating for just a second, he could not get the door open.

"Shoot! OPEN for god sakes! _CRUCIO_" shouted Harry to the dog, thinking of the one curse that could help. It did not; the dog just doubled back momentarily. "Shoot, why didn't I pressure Dad for an extra lesson in Unforgivable curses?" Suddenly, he felt a considerable amount of pain on his back and warm liquid running down his spine, but ignoring it, his attention was focused on the door.

"Alohamora!" Harry shouted at the door. It swung open and he closed it behind him just as the dog was ready to attack.

Locking the door in place, he slumped to the ground and caught up on his breathing. "Oh god, what the heck is something like that doing in Hogwarts?"

Then it dawned on him. "The door, the stone, and its there under the door."

Getting up, his back, along with his full stomach, was making his eyes water. He put his hand on his back and felt warm liquid. Wide-eyed, he looked back at his hand. It was blood-red. Cursing, he maintained his strength to get up on his feet. The pain was immense, a dagger repeatedly digging itself into his spine. Every step he took used all of his strength. He walked himself to the infirmary. People looked at him as he crossed the school; that might have been because of the trail of blood following him. He became lightheaded – he had lost a lot of blood – and everything seemed to spin around him. His vision went white, and he blacked out.

"James, look at your little boy," said a woman.

"Lily, he's got your eyes."

"Hi Harry, I'm your mommy!" the woman said. Her features were blurred but prominent green eyes were staring at him along with shiny auburn hair.

"Hi Harry, I'm your daddy!" the man said. He had brown messy hair and glasses that caught the light.

"James, I can't wait for him to go to Hogwarts, we'll teach him everything."

"Even the pranks I used to play?"

"Sure," the girl said laughing, "I love you so much, James."

"Lily, I am the proud parent of a boy who will make us so proud."

A massive green light...and nothing more...Harry turned uncomfortably.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?" shouted Voldemort, muffled behind the turban

"Are you actually worried for the tyke?"

"NO, I just worry that the blood and the protection that shields him will be mine. WHY DO YOU WEAR THIS DARNED THING? I CAN'T SEE!" Voldemort shouted.

"I am sorry master, but don't you think that students would freak out if they find the most powerful wizard on the back of my head?"

"Yessss, so?" he hissed, his patience running thin.

"Let's just go check on Harry. All I heard from the rumors going around school was during a flying class he fell."

"Quirrel, we mustn't let our guard down. Potter will be fine, as long as he still will be willing to work for us, and get the stone. Then I will then be able to reform. I will make him kill, torture, then I will turn the tables and get what I need."

"Perfect plan."

"_Kill the mudbloods, all of them!_" Harry thought walking thorough the school in a black cloak, wand in hand.

His green eyes flashed with anger as bodies lay in front of him, people begging for mercy for their lives, laughing he looked down at a boy with red hair, "Weasley, you Muggle-loving pansy." Harry said. "Avada Kedavra!" A brilliant green light and Ron was dead by his feet.

The school was ablaze as Harry made his way through the trapdoor. He found the stone and held it in his hands.

"I will keep this for myself. FEAR ME, I AM HARRY POTTER!!"

When he woke up in the hospital bed, his back hurt him considerably; remembering his dream he smirked. "_Like that would ever happen. I wish_!" In the bed next to him was a red-haired boy and on the other side was the Granger girl. Taking a moment to look at his surroundings, he was in the hospital and he started to try and get Hermione up.

"What, Ron?" she moaned rubbing her eyes open, "Harry? You're all right, that's great!"

"Why did you do this?" he asked.

"Lucky George and I were getting snacks for all the Gryffindor late night stayer-uppers. Ron wanted food, then everyone decided for us to get it; on our way back we found you."

Harry noticed the basket full of food on her bed, "Listen mud—"

"My name's Hermione, not mudblood, or muggle or Granger."

"Hermione, sorry, thank you again for helping me."

"You're nicer that I thought, Harry."

"Don't get used to it, it's the medicine talking."

Quirrel burst through the door making Hermione and George all jump from the beds.

"YOU TWO, GO BACK TO THE GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM NOW BEFORE I DEDUCT HOUSE POINTS FOR BEING OUT!" Quirrel shouted, and before he even finished the girl was long gone; George slowly dragged his feet to the door.

"NOW!"

"Okay, Mr. Cranky." the boy said, shutting the door behind him.

Quirrel turned his attention to Harry. "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO NOT COMMUNICATE WITH THOSE WHO ARE THE ENEMY?"

Harry mumbled very softly his answer, wondering why Quirrel was so mad.

Quirrel grabbed Harry's PJ's in his knuckles and tightened his grip. "WHAT?"

"All the time," Harry winced.

"Darn straight, don't make me catch that again."

"Yes, sir I am sorry I forgot my place."

"So how did this happen?"

"You do care! Well, for your information I know where the stone is. When you get to the third-floor corridor there's a door, but be careful, a dog with three heads lives there. But there is a trapdoor in there."

"Trapdoor?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, Harry, your dedication will surely be paid off."

"All for family, right?" Harry said motioning for a hug, but remembering his back he pulled the covers over his sore body.

"Good night." Quirrel said much more calmly.

"'Night."

Quirrel rushed back to his office. "I told you not to raise your temper, master!"

"That boy needs to be disciplined. I don't want to raise a spoiled brat."

"You actually are parenting for a change?"

"Very funny. Soon Quirrel, I will be able to place my hands on that boy!"

A couple days later Harry was released from the nurse just in time for the Halloween feast in the Grand Hall. Everyone dressed up as their favorite character. Harry had strict orders from Madam Pomprey not to put too much strain on his back, so that meant the regular uniform for him.

Draco was dressed as a vampire with Crabbe and Goyle as his loyal clowns, I mean, followers.

"Nice costume there, Draco!" Harry commended.

"Thanks, and you are?" Draco questioned, eyeing Harry.

"A Hogwarts student isn't it creative?"

"Yes, in a sense, because no one else is a Hogwarts student."

Tapping his glass with his spoon lightly, Dumbledore got the attention of all the students. "Happy Halloween, and Trick or Treat!"

In front of all the students was every kind of food and dessert, and more than normal choices of food with Pumpkin in it. All the Slytherins were telling stories about how their parents would eat all the candy themselves. Harry was just about to say how Voldemort got on a major sugar high and they had to restrain him, when Quirrel ran wildly into the Grand Hall, "TROLL, TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS! Just thought you ought to know!" Then he fainted. Harry stared; what was going on? Voldemort could stand up against a Troll. As all the students were panicking and Dumbledore was telling them to stay calm, Harry searched for an answer. He got it when Snape left through a door on the other end of the Grand Hall. He hid under the table until everyone was gone and he could see Quirrel getting up and peeking around.

Harry was just about to call out but then Quirrel started to talk to the back of his head, "Perfect plan, now we venture to the third floor, thank you Harry!"

"Quirrel?" Harry questioned.

"Potter? What are you doing?"

"You let that troll loose?"

"Mayyyybe?" Quirrel said shrugging and grinning.

"What do you plan to do?"

"Get to the third floor before Severus cuts me off."

"Why would Snape want anything to do with this?"

"No time, Harry my lad, run along."

Harry ran through the school and to the dungeons, running to get to the Slytherin Common Room. He expected to see someone, a prefect, Dumbledore, anyone, but he was greeted by a ten-foot-tall green, smelly, troll; in his right hand the troll held a club. With one swing he could wipeout Harry.

Clumsily, he got a grip on his wand and thought of anything that could help him. None of the unforgivable curses worked against the dog, none but maybe one... taking a deep breath, he knew he would get expelled but it was either that or die. The troll reeled the club back to take a swing and Harry gathered his strength, thinking of a curse that he heard Voldemort use many times.

"**AVADA **

**KEDAVRA!**"

Thank you guys for reading my Chapter, until next time!

3 Christie

Chapter 7 - Madness


	7. Madness

Disclaimer: Yada, yada, yada I can gloss over anything!

Author Notes: I would like to take this space to thank my friend Brenda for editing my stuff, much love! This chapter took me a long time to get right, so I hope you all enjoy it.

Reviewees: My special section for my reviewers:

**Unita Vis Fortior**: Thanks for reviewing I'm glad you like it! Here's the update please continue reading.

**Loony**: Lol thanks! Here it is then the cliffy that I all left you on. Thanks for reviewing!

**Cocowinterdeathangel:** Although I see you in the morning, we should still get together and watch anime. I miss my little sister!

**hhhhh:** Two words 'Creative Licensing'. And I ask that you please do not call me names especially if you don't know me.

**HoshiHikari:** Haha thanks for the review! Don't worry I move it along to November in this chapter.

**Supermonkey289**: Finally! It's been a while. Hope that homework isn't hurting you too bad.

**Quizgirl:** Thanks for the thoughts and the kind review. There will be more of Ron and Hermione, but the whole them being friends with a spoiled Slytherin, maybe… Don't worry though in the next chapter you'll see more of them.

**Semicolon is my rock:** Spatula…

Now on to your regularly scheduled Chapter thank you.

Chapter 7

Madness

"_Is it dead? Please let this be a dream…or a nightmare."_

Harry squinted and placed his free arm over his eyes as a brilliant red and orange light shot from his wand. Once the light died down Harry slowly peeked over his arm to see the troll moan then fall to the ground. "_I did that?_" Wide-eyed he took a look from his hands to the troll, then he turned around. There was an audience silent and horror stricken.

"Bloody Hell!" whispered someone from the back.

Harry stepped towards the crowd, a younger Gryffindor girl hid behind Hermione. Once again he could feel his strength leaving him, he just used the killing curse on a troll.

"Please don't kill us Mr. Potter!" shrieked a girl, "Leave!" she point to the doors.

The teachers have gathered around the scene too. They wondered what had happened. Most of the questions were answered with the looks upon the students' faces.

"I ask that one person step forward and tell me what happened." Dumbledore asked.

There was silence until Ron stood on his tiptoes, "POTTER KILLED IT! HE'S GONE MAD!"

"There, there children, Mr. Potter, in a desperate position, used the one thing he knew would save his life."

"HE SHOULD BE SENT TO AZKABAN!" A tall girl shouted from the crowd.

Then the consequences of his actions suddenly became a reality, "_Why did I do that? How stupid! How else would I know that if I had not seen it been done so many times before? What have I done? Why is the whole school against me?!_" Harry fell to his knees as every student was creating some specific punishment.

"I TOLD YOU ALL HE WAS NO GOOD!"

"HE SHOULD BE LEFT TO ROT IN AZKABAN!"

"HAVE HIS WAND SNAPPED IN HALF!"

"HE PERFORMED THE KILLING CURSE!"

Harry screamed; everyone suddenly went silent and looked fearfully as he spoke. "Shut up, you all would have done the same thing!" Harry could feel his madness rising, how could he possibly handle this? "_I'm too young for this!_" "What would any of you done? I bet the headmaster here would have done it! IT WAS IN DEFENSE! I wouldn't kill anyone, I WOULDN'T KILL ANYONE!"

"_PLEASE HELP ME! God please, help me_," Harry folded his hands and prayed for the first time in his life.

"Mr. Potter, no need for that. You are not going to Azkaban, but stand behind me," Dumbledore ordered whisking Harry behind him, "This man cannot have this anxiety on him. _Obliviate_." A white light filled the school, as all the students seemed to blink at once, "The troll, it's dead, Dumbledore killed it!" exclaimed a student in the crowd. The sea of students cheered and quickly went about normal activities.

"Mr. Potter, I must ask that you direct yourself to my office, I will need to obtain Vernitum from Professor Snape."

Trying not to make eye contact with Quirrel, Harry rushed past him and straight to Dumbledore's office. The same lion was waiting outside. For a moment Harry thought he heard someone behind him; turning around, no one was there. "Lemon Drop." The gargoyle roared and moved out of Harry's way and he made his way up the stairs. Sitting himself down in the chair facing the familiar antique chair, he waited.

"M-Minerva, P-Potter is truly n-n-not himself. T-T-This kind o-o-of happening is not w-w-what I am u-u-used to!" Quirrel conversed trying to sound innocent.

"I have seen it done, and I myself have performed it, but only in…defense. Which Harry did. But I think the question of how the troll entered this school is in order." Dumbledore said suspiciously watching Quirrel's every move.

"Professor Dumbledore, Harry is a good student, he probably just knows of the curse," McGonagall explained, trying to make sense of the incident herself.

"He killed a troll, Minvera." Snape said, who had just arrived.

"That is the obvious statement, here Severus." Dumbledore said.

"The question is what we do?" asked McGonagall.

"Suspension?"

"Expel him!"

"Calm down!" bellowed Dumbledore, "He will stay, and it was an accident. I will go talk to him."

"P-Professor, m-may I h-have a word?" Quirrel said.

"Yes, Professor, step out with me." They left into the Grand Entrance with the teachers still bickering amongst themselves.

"Well w-would it b-be okay I-if I-I-I could s-s-speak to Mr. Potter before y-y-you?"

"Of course, Professor!"

Quirrel bowed, "Thank you sir." and went ahead of Dumbledore.

Bored, Harry fell asleep sitting in the chair, but he was jostled from his sleep as Quirrel busted through the door. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

Confused, Harry fell out of the chair and looked wildly at Quirrel, "What? That thing was going to kill me!"

"I DON'T CARE! YOU'RE LUCKY THEY ARE LETTING YOU STAY!"

"Good! I'm really sorry, but at least I'm not dead."

Calming down, Quirrel took a deep breath, "Yes, thank God you are not dead," Quirrel embraced Harry in a hug, "some people are depending on you."

"_Yes, let's thank God that I wasn't hurt_." Harry sarcastically thought, "I know Father needs me to get the stone, but now that I know where it is, it's all a matter of when."

"Not right after this little stunt. I will make the arrangements for that, understand?"

"Yes sir!"

"Now, Dumbledore's going to be here any minute, you say nothing!"

Just as Quirrel was getting done lecturing Harry, Dumbledore came through the door. Bowing, Quirrel gave Harry a stern warning face.

"Harry I want you to answer this honestly. Is there anything you wish to tell me?"

"No sir, nothing."

"Nothing?"

Quirrel shot a look at Harry and closed the door behind him, "Yes, sir, nothing."

"I am very disappointed, Harry"

Harry felt guilty enough as it was. "Now Harry, I would like to know when you learned that curse, because as you should know it is an unforgivable curse."

"I've heard it around." Harry said trying to be vague.

"In your house, Harry?"

Thinking he had to stall any information, "Umm in my dreams."

"How did you learn how to cast it?"

"_Because I've seen it done with my own eyes_…"

Harry thought back to when he was younger…

"WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT GETTING TO ME ON TIME!" said a younger Voldemort.

"Please, master! I didn't know!"

"YOU WILL NOT BE AROUND TO FORGET! AVADA…"

"Wait, please!"

"I had to wait long enough, AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Harry witnessed his own father murdering someone; however, when Harry asked about it later, he just said that the man deserved what was coming and that he changed teams. When Harry asked what teams and which one he was on Voldemort just smiled. "You are on the winning side Harry, my son."

"I've read it in books, and I've heard it in my dreams." Which was half true.

Dumbledore was looking directly at Harry almost like he was reading his mind. Finally he broke his eye contact to look at the floor, "Harry you have to be more careful with what you know. It's our decisions who make us who we are."

"_Another moral. Where does he keep getting these?_" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Am I boring you Harry? Please don't roll your eyes, this is an important situation and should not be taken lightly." Dumbledore said calmly.

"It won't happen again." Harry promised.

"Do you know who let in the troll?"

Harry knew it was Quirrel, but not wanting to lose the trust of his father he quickly said, "No."

"Did you see anything weird in the Grand Hall?"

Harry remembered how he saw Snape heading upstairs instead of the dungeons, where the troll was, Harry knew Snape was an important person to his father and again not wanting any part of it he said, "No, it was hard to see anything in there."

"Are you all right knowing that Voldemort is out there somewhere trying to get his own strength back?"

This question caught Harry by surprise, why would Dumbledore care about that? Harry nonchalantly answered, "Yes." Knowing that once his father gains his strength, then the two of them will rule over the wizardry world.

"Although he is getting his strength to kill you?"

The thoughts of him taking over suddenly came to a halt, "What?"

"Harry my lad, Voldemort is an evil man, and I still do not know why you seem oblivious to this, but he is still alive."

"I know." Harry said without thinking.

"You know?"

"Rumors, around the school." Harry said congratulating himself on the lie.

"I hope you watch your back Harry. You are free to go."

Harry was confused, "_What did he mean be that? Could he be warning me of him killing me like my parents?_" Walking to the door, he shouted, "Have a good one!" and left.

Dashing out he ran to catch up to Quirrel, but he decided he did not want another stern lecture, so he went to sleep in his bed. Harry felt better knowing that for some reason Snape never showed up with the Truth potion. Harry wondered where Snape would have been.

"You ready for the first Quidditch match, Harry?" Flint asked in the dressing room.

"I'm a tad nervous about my first game," Harry confessed grabbing his Nimbus Two Thousand.

"I was too, but don't worry it's not bad!" said one of the chasers, "I had a head injury, and don't really remember my first game…."

"That just makes me feel so much better, thanks!"

It was a beautiful sunny cold November day. Harry stepped out on the field in his green uniform with the rest of his team and he heard cheers mostly, but jeers from the Gryffindor section. Slytherin was playing Gryffindor for the first time this year, and Harry still did not know who the new Seeker was for the Gryffindor team.

"The Slytherins everyone!" shouted Lee Jordan, a Gryffindor, from the sound box with Professor Mcgonagall.

"NOW EVERYONE'S FAVORITE TEAM—"

"Jordan!"

"THE GRYFFINDORS!"

Harry stood on his tiptoes to get a better look at the team; the lot of them looked like slobs. The biggest ones were the chasers, the Weasley twins. Harry laughed. They would be easy to beat, but then the new seeker stepped out, it was someone Harry did not even recognize.

"With the new Seeker, Megan Chansey. Just stats on the Gryffindor seeker, she has been flying since she was just a baby, and she is in her second year. She is known to be skilled in seeking the Golden Snitch. Best of luck to Harry." Lee Jordan said with a laugh mocking Harry.

The whistle blew and the teams flew into the air. The moment Harry was airborne there was so much action, noise, and distractions. Practices were usually quiet and Harry could concentrate better. The feeling of flying felt so good to Harry. Out of the corner of his eye he kept an eye on Chansey. Megan Chansey was an attractive second year; her long brown hair was tied in back in a ponytail. Her eyes were gray and hazel, ghostly. She caught his eye, and started to fly; Harry took her bluff and flew after her hoping that maybe she saw the Snitch. However, she stopped suddenly making Harry lose his balance for a moment. His broom gave a sudden jerk.

"GRYFFINDOR SCORES!!"

Harry was so busy concentrating on Chansey that he completely forgot about the rest of the game. The Slytherin fans all started to boo and Harry looked just in time to see Flint throw the Quaffle back into the play. This other distraction was another bad choice; when he looked back at Chansey; she was gone. Cursing, Harry frantically noticed her in the distance with an outstretched arm.

"SHIT!"

"SLYTHERIN SCORES!" shouted Lee Jordan from the announcer box.

Flying to Chansey at top speed he could feel the air stinging his eyes as his speed increased. His eyes watered, he finally caught up with Megan and hit her sideways. She fell behind as she took a moment to gather herself. Harry did not bear to look back, but suddenly he felt immense pain on his back. Once again he could feel the blood pour from his back. "GREAT DEFENSIVE MOVE FROM FRED AND GEORGE! THEY WORKED TOGETHER ON THAT!" Exclaimed Lee Jordan, "This just proves how good the Gryffindor strategy is."

"Jordan!" warned Professor McGonagall, who was with Lee Jordan to make sure he was not biased.

"Sorry Professor, that was a good move! Gryffindor has the Quaffle…"

Harry ignored the pain for now, he was concentrated on catching the Snitch, but Chansey was next to him wanting the same. The snitch rose into the air, the two chased after it, and suddenly Harry's broom stopped and returned to a horizontal position.

"What the?" Harry asked, pushing his broom to go.

It started to vibrate and tried to buck Harry off.

"What's wrong with Harry's broom?" Malfoy asked from the crowd.

Crabbe and Goyle just stood there, "C'mon, you blocks, give me your binoculars." Malfoy demanded.

He directed the binoculars to Harry, who was fighting trying not to get knocked off, and no one seemed to notice. Malfoy looked through the crowd and saw that Hermione and Ron were looking at Harry with a pair of binoculars. Ron looked like he saw something and pointed; Malfoy followed his finger to Snape in the stands. Snape was not blinking and seemed to be mouthing something. Pushing the binoculars into Goyle's stomach he ran off, "STAY THERE, YOU ROCKS!" he shouted after them.

"Snape?" Hermione questioned. "Why?"

"I don't know, but I think Harry would like it of someone saved him." Ron said scared.

Soon the whole stadium's attention was brought to Harry, and soon the game was paused as the two teams hovered below him just in case he fell.

"Looks like Harry Potter's having broom trouble." Lee Jordan said nervously.

"Hurry, Hermione!"

She took her wand and started to run in the direction Snape was. On her way, she bumped into Malfoy, "Draco, please not now, I'm in a hurry."

Malfoy seemed distracted because he was running right in front of her as they made their way across the stadium. Hermione did not know what Draco was doing, "_What is he doing?_"

They ran up the stairs to where Snape was. Hermione saw a cloak near Snape's feet and thought of her blue flame. She set fire to the cloak she saw; Draco, however, was trying to poke Snape's leg.

Hermone rolled eyes and pulled him by his hood.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping Harry."

"By poking Snape?"

"Yessss." Draco said, looking for a way to get out of potential social suicide.

Draco ran in the opposite direction back to an entrance to see what happened. Hermione stood behind looking at Harry. Then saw as Snape realized that his cloak was on fire and stood up knocking Quirrel senseless from behind.

Harry could feel that whatever was wrong with his broom was suddenly gone now. He felt so nauseous but saw the snitch out of the corner of his eye. Harry waved a thumb up to the crowd and a thank you to the people below. With another blow of the whistle the game was back in play. Harry went for the Snitch, and Megan was right on his tail. The Snitch went in a dive; Harry wanted to win after making a fool of himself. The Snitch looked like it might not stop. Harry kept going, he needed to catch it, Megan, however, backed off as the Snitch came within feet of the ground. Harry extended his arm and fell face forward right on top of it. The crowd gasped, shaking, Harry got up and spit out the Snitch.

"And Slytherin unfortunately wins," Lee Jordan said rather unenthusiastically.

The Slytherin crowd cheered as Harry realized what just happened he raised the Snitch high above his head. The team exchanged handshakes. Harry went to shake George Weasley's hand but did not extend his own. Harry gave him a stern look, and extended his hand. George in exchange reached. Harry then grabbed hold and pulled him close, in a whisper he said; "Muggle-loving bastard!" Then as he pulled away George pulled Harry back, and took his other hand into Harry's face.

"YOU DIRTY BASTARD!" George screamed.

Harry looked back at him, and took out his wand, "_CRUCI—_" Then Harry stopped himself thinking of another Dumbledore lecture and not to mention how mad Quirrel would be if he tortured someone. Fred also took out his wand but Harry just put his wand away, turned on his heel and huffed off to the locker room. He waited in a shower until he heard no one around. Harry wondered back onto the Quidditch field; he waited longer than he expected, the stands were ghostly and the sky was turning dark red as the sun was setting in the horizon.

Only Draco and his father remained in the stadium. Draco waved him over. "Father, I would like you to meet Harry Potter. I do believe you two have met before, but as a reintroduction."

"Lucius," Harry bowed inadvertently.

Lucius looked uneasy as Draco gave an innocent questioningly look to his father. "Never mind the boy."

"Lucius I wonder why you did not introduce Draco and I when we were younger." Harry said still facing the ground.

"I had my reasons, please look at me when speaking." Lucius tried to sound stern since he was around Draco.

Harry looked at Draco. "Yes, Father, why didn't you introduce us? If you met the famous Harry Potter you should have introduced us."

"Draco," Lucius pursed through his lips, "We will discuss this at home, very nice to meet your acquaintance Mr. Potter."

Malfoy waved for his dad to continue ahead, "Harry, listen during the game when your broom was going spastic, it was because of Snape!" Even Malfoy looked like he did not believe the words coming out of his mouth.

"Snape? Why?" Harry thought out loud.

"I don't know, but thought you should know."

"Thanks Malfoy!"

"COME DRACO!" Called Lucius from the Exit.

They left and Harry decided this was probably a good time to go back to the school. Heading back towards the school, he heard a strange noise coming from a cabin to the right of him.

ANOTHER CLIFFE!

On to Chapter 8: Haunted Forest

Where there are Lions and tigers and bears, Oh my!

Thanks for reading until next time:

Read and Review, I hope to get 10 for this chapter, hope!


	8. Haunted Forest

Disclaimer: Yadda, Yadda, Yadda.

Author Notes: Some Dramatic scenes, Harry swears quite a bit, and there are very hungry vampires out there to catch him. Please Read and review.

My special reviewee section: please check the end of the story.

Chapter 8

The Haunted Forest

Curiosity taking over, Harry turned around and peeking into the cabin, he saw the giant, Hagrid; Ron; and Hermione. They surrounded a giant table and seemed deep in conversation. Not thinking much of it, Harry continued through into the forest. The trees seemed to close in on him the deeper Harry wondered into the forest. The light of the full moon was trying to pry its way through the coverage of the thick branches, since most of the leaves were gone, there probably was more light than usual. Suddenly he heard a twig breaking; pulling out his wand, he could feel his pulse double and the sweat form on his forehead. Looking down he realized it was his own foot; chuckling, he put his wand back in his pants.

He continued through the forest. It seemed bigger from the inside then it did from the safety of the school. "_Maybe there's a spell to make it look smaller. If I get lost I could be here forever_." There were normal animals that were wondering about, like owls. Harry then heard the noise again, "Is that a lion, tiger or bear?" He thought out loud then he chanted, "Lions, tigers and bears, oh my!" He laughed at his own joke. What happened next surely was not a joke. As he wondered through the forest the Quidditch match was still fresh in his head.

"_Damn those Weasleys,_" he thought, rubbing his back, "_I hate them so much. However, what Draco said was interesting. Why would Snape jinx my broom?_" Harry thought that now would probably be a good time to turn around since there obviously was not anything to explore in the forest. He was going to go talk to Quirrel and get his opinion about what happened, "_After all Snape works for us._"Harry smiled and started to walk back towards the school.

Just as he let his guard down he heard a whisper from the winds, "_Fresh Blood!_" Before Harry could grab his wand an invisible force took hold of one hand then the other hand. Forcing Harry against a tree, whatever was holding him had a strong grip on his wrists, and then the person appeared. It looked liked a Vampire in a way.

"_Great Vampires._"

Harry was surprised to see that it was a woman about his height, dressed in a black cape and a red dress with fish netting on her legs. She stood with one hand bonding Harry's wrists together high above his head. Struggling, the girl licked her lips. "You look delicious." The woman looked hungry.

"Get off me!" he screamed hoping someone would hear.

"HEY!" The girl called into the distance, showing her fangs, "COME HERE! IT'S A KID!"

Soon another vampire, another girl, walked into Harry's sight. Dressed the exact opposite of the girl standing in front of him, she was wearing a red cloak and a black dress with similar fish netting on her legs. She laughed and put a cold hand on Harry's neck. Holding it there Harry felt like the wind was knocked out of him. Gasping the second vampire looked at her friend, "Great catch Kili. Isn't that the Potter boy?" the second one said using her free hand to trace a cold dead finger across Harry's scar. Harry pulled away.

"I know, right," Kili said. She leaned into Harry. "He's spunky! And he's hot!"

Harry tried to move his face away but the girl took her free hand and put it on Harry's cheek. Swallowing Harry knew he would soon become a Zombie, he could feel the girl lick his chin and he was staring into her dead eyes.

"Stay the hell away from me." Harry whispered.

"_Is there no one around to help me? That's just my luck!_"

"Ohhh, looks like he's emotional. What's the matter, Potter, too close?"

What happened next Harry would never forget. The girl leaned and kissed him. Once she opened her eyes, Harry was still staring at her wide-eyed. Struggling, he said, "How dare you put your undead filth on me?"

"Leila, I don't think he liked that." Kili said to the girl next to him, "But I can now bragged that I kissed the late Harry Potter."

"How do you know who I am?" Harry said trying to stall.

"All the creatures in this forest know who you are. Don't worry, they'll all get to see your body."

"But why?"

"Why what?"

"Why and how everyone knows me?" Harry knew he was going to finally get his answer.

"'Cause of your scar there; you fended off the killing curse. Which makes you harder to catch. Also we were informed you would be here."

"By who?"

"A reliable source."

Before Harry could get some more questions answered he was interrupted. "I want his blood." Leila complained, biting her lip in excitement.

"I want to test it first, Leila. Did you bring it?"

"Yes," she said taking out a small blade.

Harry had no power to fight, the other girl had restrained his legs with some rope. Harry braced himself for the knife. A drop of sweat rolled down his face.

"Leila, looks like he's nervous. Don't worry hunny, it'll only hurt for a second or two."

"Roll up his sleeves! It won't matter in the end."

Leila released Harry's throat; breathing normally, he could feel her pulling his sleeve up. He could tell she was looking at his arm, "Kili, he has a Dark Mark."

"Evil blood. Now that, I love. My turn for a question: where did you get that?"

"What's it to you?" Harry responded.

She took the blade and held it close to Harry's throat, and then he felt the searing pain and the warm blood running down his neck. Harry did not want them to hear him scream. He closed his eyes tightly and restrained himself. He could feel the girl licking his neck. He shuddered, this was so wrong.

"This boy is delicious, Leila!" Kili mused; as she was about to bite him, Leila cut her off.

"I want to try."

"Take this, do it yourself!" Kili said, tossing the knife to her friend and going back for her share.

Harry felt like he was a piece of cake that one can just cut up and eat, "Please stop! Wait until my dad hears about this."

"Your father? Sorry to break it to you, but news flash, your father is dead," Leila said, licking her lips, she lined the knife against one of his veins. Harry tensed his arm, he was probably as good as dead, and once again he could feel the cold wet blade against his skin. The pain was unreal; he looked up and saw the blood run down his arm. Leila then licked his blood, "Delicious, who will drain him first?"

"Me, I found him!" Kiki demanded, lifting a leg on top of Harry's leg.

"Wait, you knew my father?" Harry asked trying to stall his inevitable doom.

"Yes, Leila remember when his dad ventured off into the woods?"

"I remember, what was his name?"

Harry could barely contain himself, "James Potter." Kili said then looking at Harry, "Looks exactly like him huh?"

"We almost got that James kid, if it weren't for that dog, rat, and the greasy one there, he would have been ours. But they all have moved on."

"He's been quiet; are you in pain?" Leila asked, "Too much for little Harry?"

Harry stared at her then looked to the side remaining quiet.

"That means yes, I love when we catch unsuspecting people."

"Funny, although Potter is in Slytherin," Kili said examining his snake embroidering on his cloak, "His father was in Gryffindor."

Harry has heard this before from Dumbledore, "_Dad was in Gryffindor? No he couldn't have been._"

"Look in his pocket!" Kiki said moving her free hand into Harry's pocket, she ran her hand down his thigh as she took his wand.

"GIVE ME BACK MY WAND!" Harry shouted, using a lot of strength.

"Overprotective much?" Kili said throwing his wand into the woods.

Harry frantically tried to look for it but it was too dark, if anything he could have fought them with that. But there were a few things wrong with that plan, he could not move, and there was no one that could save him.

Then there was another rustle in the bushes. "Leila, see who that is and if it's human we can drain them after him."

Leila went and disappeared off in the direction of the noise, "That leaves just you and me." She took her free hand and put her pointer finger on Harry's cut. She let the blood pour onto it before taking it to her lips and like a little kid she cleaned it in her mouth.

"Please, let me go! SOME ONE H—" Before Harry could finish Kili kissed him to keep him quiet. Harry pulled harshly away "STOP IT!"

"You're no fun anymore!"

Leila returned with a dog like creature. "A hungry werewolf smelled the blood. Don't worry, we were here first, I restrained him.

"Let's just get this over with!" Kili said opening her mouth. She was mere inches from sinking her teeth into Harry's neck.

"Why don't you say we make a deal." Harry said without thinking.

"What sort of deal?"

"We have a duel, if I win you let me go."

"And if I win?"

Harry knew this was coming, but he knew the odds. He could kill them, but the words were still hard to say, "You many seek your prize and I will not do anything to stop you."

"I'll take your wager! No funny business?"

"Nope." Harry said, "_I do plan to run at a certain point. I'll fool around first._"

"Leila, get Harry's wand!"

Leila ran to where Kili had thrown his wand. She came back triumphantly and held his wand. Harry breathed easy, his wand was safe.

Kili let go of Harry's wrists and untied his feet; Harry could feel his knees buckle as he fell. Leaning over the soft ground Harry could see the blood that was all over his sleeve. He would have to treat it later; getting his wand, he held it high. Harry soon realized that a duel was a bad idea. The two vampires took out whips.

"_Whips?_" Harry hesitated, "AVADA"

Kili's whip glowed, "KEDAVR—"

He stopped, the crack of the whip and a second later, the two whips seemed to multiply. There was one that wrapped its self around his wrist with his hand holding the wand, then another on his other wrist, another wrapped around his neck. Then two more at his ankles. The glowing whips provided some light, but as Harry looked at the victors they were glowing too.

"Potter, you realize this is how we get our strength. Our whips have a special power to take energy away from others and give it to us. Guess how old we are."

Harry stayed quiet, "I'm over 100 years old, Potter, and its from lost children through the woods of London. We usually stay in these woods, but every full moon we roam around London looking for young children to take their spirits and leave them dead. Haven't you ever heard the news every month how a child is found? They are so cold they usually make up some reason for the death. We were just about to head into London and ran into you. You will our victim this month."

"But they must know vampires killed the children; you leave blood everywhere."

"See Potter, after we kill them we bruised them to make sure they overlooked the holes in their neck."

Harry struggled against the bonds. "Let me go!"

They both pulled at the strings, Harry flew forward hitting the ground. He could feel them then raise him up. Kili pulled him closer and draped Harry's arms over her shoulder.

"You will be reunited with your parents shortly," she said.

Harry could feel his strength leaving him as they both were closing in on him, lightheaded he told himself not to lose consciousness. Wand still in hand, he had one option. There was a tall tree in back of them, if he could knock it down they would let him go.

"FLIPPENDO!"

A fire sprung from Harry's wand at the tree. It started to fall. The two girls looked up. Harry took this chance to take the knife by his foot and cut the whips. Running, he did not dare to look back until something in front of him made him stop. It was Kili and Leila.

"Shiiiiiit! How'd you do that?" Harry screamed.

"You look like you've just seen a ghost." Leila said.

Harry held his wand out, "STAY BACK!"

"Sic him!"

Leila flew at him with the knife in her hand, Harry tried to cast a disarming spell, but she dodged it. There was a piercing pain in Harry's right shoulder, then he fell backwards. Harry heard himself scream as everything went black.

"Take care Hagrid!" Ron called as he and Hermione left the giant's house.

"Ron, come on, let's hurry back," Hermione said, shaking as she looked at the full moon.

"What, so you can do your homework?"

"Yes! A night like this freaks me out!"

They heard a scream come from the woods. "Poor thing, probably an animal getting eaten," Ron said, looking into the woods.

They walked into school and spotted Malfoy sleeping at the bottom of the stairs.

"Must have been waiting for that Potter kid," Hermione said, kicking at him.

Malfoy stared and looked frantically around. "Where's Harry? I told him to meet me here!" He did not seem to be joking around, because on any other day Malfoy would not want help from Gryffindors.

"We haven't seen him." Ron said, looking at Hermione who nodded in agreement.

"I'm worried; he said he would be right out and I've been waiting here for hours!"

Ron suddenly looked worried; he turned to Hermione. "You don't think that scream was Potter?"

"WHAT?" yelled Malfoy.

"When we came back from Hagrid's we heard something in the woods."

"What are we waiting for? And don't think that we are suddenly friends, just when you go into those woods the more people you have the merrier, otherwise it's a suicide mission." Malfoy said.

They ran out the door into the woods. Malfoy led with his wand lighting the way with Lumos.

"HARRY!" they all called together.

Everything seemed to be spinning. Harry was in so much pain. "_At least I'm not dead,_" Harry thought as he strained to open his eyes. In front of him was his hands were in a strong bond; he could feel his feet were restrained. Turning on his back he stared up. He was in some sort of room.

"He's up!" he heard Kili say.

She was right on top of him; her legs were on either side and she was sitting on his stomach. She raised Harry's arms over his head and used her other hand to go under his shirt. He could feel her cold hand on his ribcage.

"Get off of me!" Harry struggled to say.

"You know you're very lucky we didn't kill you back there. We decided that you could wait here as we go after more young kids that just entered the forest."

"No! I'd rather you kill me than go after more people."

"Brave, are we? You're a Slytherin, you shouldn't care about others."

"Well I do. It would be my fault if someone else is hurt."

Kili put her head on Harry's chest, "Your heartbeat is so distinct. I miss mine."

"You don't have a heartbeat?"

"I told you I'm over one hundred!"

"Old hag, you deserve to die."

"HOW DARE YOU!"

From the forest Ron heard another shout, "Sounds like its coming from over there"

They followed the yells to a door; Hermione stepped up. "Alohamora."

The door swung open, and Malfoy was quick to make sure it did not make any noise. They walked into the dull and dirty house. As they got closer to the noise they saw yet another door. The voices were clear now.

"YOU DESERVE TO DIE!"

The next voice they recognized, "FINE THEN KILL ME!"

They heard silence. Hermione went to the doorknob and turned it, it was unlocked. She turned back to the group and mouthed, "One, two, three!"

She swung the door open wand, in hand.

Harry heard the door swing open; it was probably Leila. Harry had braced himself for the knife that had come so close to his heart. He heard another girl's voice say, "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Kili just laughed, "Looks like you have rescuers, Potter."

"_Were they the other people?_"

"GET OUT! LEAVE ME! THEY'LL KILL YOU TOO!" Harry screamed as he tried to get a look at the people at the door.

Kili looked back down at Harry. She took the knife and then with out warning drove it through his arm. Harry screamed in agony; his blood was all over from the other blow in the forest, his right shoulder still riddled in pain from the quick attack.

Kili put her mouth to Harry's, Harry decided not to resist any more, he was going to die.

"Don't worry, friends. Harry here will not be suffering, he'll be with his mudblood mother and father soon."

"_Mudblood_?" Harry thought hoping no one heard, but someone did.

"Harry your mom was a mudblood? How did she end up in Slytherin?" Draco asked from the door.

"_I don't know!_"

"I don't know!" Harry yelled after him.

The three just stood and watched as Harry's screams sounded like torture. Hermione looked like she was going to cry, from the sight of Harry. His robes were drenched with blood. She just wanted to get out of there, but she kept her guard.

"Leave him alone!" Draco yelled from the door despite the thought of Harry possibly being a half-blooded Slytherin.

Harry recognized that long drawling voice as Draco's. "Draco? Who's with you?"

"Harry? You all right?"

"Not really."

"I have the mudblood and Weasel with me."

"Hermione and Ron?" Harry said hoping for a response.

"Yes!" they both cried out together.

"Your little friends are too late. You can't just go run away, your too weak, we drained your energy."

"Drain energy? What is this a power plant?" Ron said smirking, "I'm gonna attack!" he said to Hermione

"No, what if you hit Harry!" Hermione said.

"Seems like your little friends are in a conundrum," Kili said running her fingers through Harry's hair.

"I told you to let them go, and you can kill me." Harry said seriously.

"NO!" Hermione shouted, wondering why she was so emotional.

"Your little girlfriend wants to see you alive."

Leila came into the room on the other side and sat down by Harry's head, stroking his hair and playing with it in between her fingers.

"Don't you lay a finger on him!" Ron said.

"We're your enemy fight us!" Draco said, trying for a new plan.

"Don't worry Harry, we'll get rid of them fast and come back for you."

Just like he planned Kili looked up from Harry's chest, and Leila stood up. They advanced on the three. Just as they were about to attack Ron ran to Harry's side. "You all right?" He untied him. Harry weakly rolled off the table and hit the floor. Ron ran around the table and helped him to his feet. It was then he realized the extent of Harry's cuts and bruises. "You guys, he lost a lot of blood, just hurry it up. Do you have your wand?"

Harry checked his pocket. It was in there and he nodded. Ron pulled Harry into his arms and ran to the door. The other two ran after him and shut the door. Hermione locked the two vampires in and they ran for it.

Harry could feel consciousness slipping, he felt like death was knocking on his door. Looking up, he saw Ron, "_Why would the two people I hate so much care so much about me?_"

They ran all the way to the school, and as they entered, people stared. Draco tried to hide his face; they continued running to the infirmary.

"MADAM POMFREY!" Draco shouted holding the door open for the other two.

A short woman entered and gasped at the sight. Harry had fallen into a deep sleep. They laid him on a bed and Madam Pomprey pulled off his shirt. The sight made Hermione turn green in the face. There were two punctures where the vampire had driven her knife into Harry. There was a cut on Harry's neck, many black and blue punctures on his wrists, and a cut that was still bleeding on his wrist.

Madam Pomprey shooed the three outside and closed to door behind her. She ran to her medicine cabinet. She coated his cuts in a special healing lotion and wrapped them in gauze.

Draco had not talked to Hermione or Ron since the accident, but he had visited Harry every day for a week. He still lay there white, cold and pale. Then suddenly Harry opened his eyes, but they were red and lifeless. "_Kill the mudbloods,_" he hissed in a snake language Draco did not understand.

"HARRY?" Draco yelled, shaking him.

"_They all must die…"_ Then he closed his eyes.

When he opened them again, Draco was glad to see hazy green eyes this time. Harry sat up and looked at himself. "Thanks, Draco." Harry knew that the vampire people were still out there, but he was safe … for now.

"How long was I out for?" Harry moaned placing his head in-between his legs.

"Weeks, you missed the end of November. It's already December. Are you hungry?"

"Not really," Harry confessed.

"Harry, you don't know how worried everyone has been. What happened?"

Harry strained to remember, but he did not think that Draco needed to hear all the details of how the girls used him like a toy.

"I don't remember."

"Harry have you thought about the Snape thing at all?"

"Oh yea!" Harry suddenly remembered, "I need to go talk to Quirrel for a second."

"Will you make it there by yourself?"

"I'll be fine."

"And about the mudblood thing. Is that true?"

"No, their vampires, I told you the truth."

"Okay, meet me for supper after."

"Wait for me in the Dining Hall I promise you I won't make any pit stops this time."

Draco helped Harry out of bed as he said goodbye to Madam Pomprey who protested Harry's leaving. But Draco promised that he would take care of him. The outside windows all had a coating of snow.

"Thanks Draco. How long has it been snowing?"

"Since this morning, they're worried that the power might die, since magic can only help so much in a snow storm."

Harry saw that the school was decorated in Christmas colors and decorations. He departed from Malfoy and headed to Quirrel's room.

"_I sense the boy's coming._" Said Voldemort in Quirrel's head.

"Good he's awake."

"_Yes but don't get to attached to it, otherwise you won't be able to kill it later_."

Harry walked into the empty classroom, "Dad?" Harry wondered peeking into Quirrel's office.

"Yes?" Quirrel said from behind him.

Jumping Harry turned around, "Something happened at the Quidditch match."

"_Oh no he found out it was--_" Voldemort thought for a moment bracing himself for the bomb.

"Snape was jinxing my broom." Harry blurted out.

"Severus? Yes I was sitting in back of him and for a while he seemed deep in concentration."

"I just don't get why? I am a favorite in his class."

"You see Harry, he is the head of the Slytherin house, and he was probably being nice. Now what in the world happened to you?"

"Vampires."

"_Do not tell him anything, I don't want him finding out I paid those two off._" Voldemort ordered Quirrel.

"I am terribly sorry, did they harm you?"

"They almost killed me, luckily Draco, Weasley and Granger rescued me."

"THE MUDBLOOD SAVED YOU? Harry, what have I said about associating with Mudbloods."

"Not to."

"You are not friends with them are you?"

"No!"

"Keep it that way, go eat."

Harry entered the Dining Hall, and walked right by the Gryffindor table without saying anything to Ron or Hermione. Sat down at the Slytherin table, and smiled at Draco, "I'm all set."

Harry could not help but be frightened for the school, with these vampires running around. There was a noise from behind him and Harry turned violently around with wand in hand, someone had dropped their fork, and now looked at Harry. Harry knew he overreacted but, now he felt scared.

"_What I'm scared of a couple of vampires?_" Harry thought thinking he was fussing over nothing.

Harry gazed out the window as the darkness of the outside seem to go through the cracks of the building. Then the lights of the school went out. Harry started to breath irregularly, and as he tried to find his hands in front of his face, he could not see. It was too black, the darkness was too much; Harry could hear his heart in his throat. Someone grabbed his hand from behind, and he pried it away. Everything was too loud, nervously Harry stayed where he was until the lights flickered back on. Although it was just for a second, Harry felt like that was an eternity. That night, Harry was very uncomfortable as the darkness engulfed him.

Special Reviewee Section:

Cocowinterdeathangel: During Christmas Break, or if we were to trade gifts we should get together cause I'm still working on yours. I felt bad am I'm drawing you a picture.

Katrina: Haha well here's the update, thanks for reviewing.

Quizgirl: Well I'm not so sure that Voldemort is quite done with Harry, but I can assure you that Harry becomes more aware of what's going on later in the story. Then in the sequel.

Supermonkey289: Thanks so much I appreciate the extensive idea. The idea came to me when I was thinking about the 'What ifs' and I thought 'What if Voldemort raised Harry? Would he be nice, mean, bring him up to think that he was nice?' And mine is all of those Voldemort is raising Harry for his 'dirty work'. You can think about that while I work on Chapter 9.

HoshiHikari: Not sure where your review went I got the e-mail notice, but I think that you are headed in the right direction with that short lecture. Maybe…I still do not know what I am going to do, but this chapter will clear some things up.

Chapter 9: Invisibility Cloak

Harry does get the Cloak, and he ends up in the mirror, but what will he see? His parents, something he really desires or something else?

Please read and review.


	9. The Mirror of Erised

Disclaimer: Yada, Yada, Yada.

Author Notes: First I have said this for the past couple of chapters, which was wrong, but I would love to thank my good friend Brenda for editing my story. My own editor. You guys have to complement her. She fixes everything so it runs smoothly. She loves it! The knitting needles are attacking me.

Random Quote for Brenda:

"He whipped out his wand" (oh la la purrs)

Chapter Summary: Harry gets his invisibility cloak from someone he thinks is after to kill him, then he runs into the Mirror of Erised. What will he see? Since he's a spoiled brat what would he possibly see? The suspense is killing me… read on. So enjoy and Read and Review! Have a wonderful holiday!

Special Reviewee Section: See end of Chapter.

Chapter 9

Mirror of Erised

"HARRY, HARRY!" called Draco from the downstairs.

"WHAT?" Shouted Harry, aggravated from being woken up.

"A Happy Christmas to you too," Draco said.

"I'm sorry Draco, you should know by now I'm cranky in the morning," Harry stretched and sat up, ran down the stairs to the Slytherin Common Room. There were gifts laid down under the tree. Harry saw many with his name on it. "_Dad must have sent most of these_."

The presents included clothes, food, and a variety of different things from friends in the school. Harry was opening his last gift, but there was a card with it.

"_Your Father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well._" He opened the package and it was a cloak.

"Harry, how did you get that?" Draco asked looking at the cloak.

"What is this?"

"Put it on." Draco said sounding impressed.

Harry draped the cloak over his shoulders, from his shoulders down he was unable to see himself, "Woah! My body's gone! Did you know what this is?"

"It's an invisibility cloak. Who sent it?" Draco asked, looking over Harry's invisible shoulder.

"I don't know, it just said, 'Use it well'."

"Well, what are you going to do first?"

"_Sneak into the library to find more information about the Philosopher's Stone, but I can't let you know that._"

"I'm going to sneak into the Gryffindor tower and trash it," Harry said thinking of the one thing that could get him a spot in Slytherin history.

"Why don't I help…we'll do this tonight!"

"_Oh no! Make up an excuse!_"

"I'm not sure Draco, it is Christmas, after all," Harry said trying to sound nice.

"Are you sticking up for the Gryffindors?"

"They did save me, Draco!"

"Because it's better to go into that forest with a group, Harry, or did you miss that memo?"

"I must have missed that memo, Draco!" Harry was quick to apologize. "I'm sorry."

"Come on, whatever you are doing it can wait until we sabotage the Gryffindor Common Room."

Harry usually was used to following orders, "_This is going to be fun!_"

That night Harry and Draco made conversation until the Common Room was empty and there was no movement in the bedrooms. Harry nodded to Draco as they went into the bathrooms and stole toilet paper and tissues. They also knew how to so some magical graffiti. Placing all the objects into a bag, they quickly hid under the cloak. Harry had no idea how they would get in, but someone would still be up, and about. After a long walk they were in front of the fat lady portrait.

"Now what?" whispered Draco.

"We wait for some Gryffindor to come up and go to bed. It probably will be that mudblood, she always looks so into her books and homework."

As soon as Harry said that, Hermione walked up the stairs with a stack of books from the library. She reached the portrait. "Mimble Wimble."

"Late night, Hermione?" The Fat Lady whined as she opened up.

Draco and Harry hurried in after Hermione so the Fat Lady would not close on them.

Once they were in, they looked around and shuddered. Enemy territory. They were going to attack. Harry felt so bad, but so good! They waited for Hermione to settle in the girl's bedroom, and then it was time to work some magic.

Harry and Draco partied as they bounced up and down on the couches, threw toilet paper to each other and wrote random graffiti messages on the walls, making sure not to say that Slytherins did the deeds. It took only a few minutes but the room was trashed, the chairs were all toppled over and some paintings were torn, there were messages everywhere, including one that Harry did not remember writing, "_Mudbloods beware of the rising enemy!_"

"Did you write that one, Harry?" Draco asked, adoring the work on the room. "Good one, that ought to straighten up the mudbloods in this house."

"I did not write that Draco."

"WHAT!"

"Shhhh…"

Harry slapped his hand over Draco's big mouth and they held their breath in order to hear any movement. After a moment they sighed. Harry punched Draco's arm playfully. "Be careful would you?" Then they started laughing, as they gathered all the extra stuff back into the bag, then back under the Cloak.

In the morning, as everyone piled into the Grand Hall, the Gryffindors all looked defeated as they watched the Slytherins enter. All of them seemed to glare right at Harry; he had a bad feeling that most of them had figured out who vandalized their Common room.

"Good morning class!" Professor Dumbledore shouted over the noise. "Now, I have a speech to make before you eat. This morning, it was brought to the teachers attention that some other students in this school vandalized the Gryffindor common room. Now, we do not know who it is, or how they got the password, but the one conclusion that we did come to was that not one Gryffindor is guilty.

"Now I ask that the person or people involved please come forward."

Then Dumbledore's glimmering eyes focused right on Harry, making direct eye contact, Harry knew he must have looked guilty, "If we think we cannot be seen, there are things that can see us no matter the situation. I will think of the proper punishment for the persons involved. Have a nice breakfast."

Harry turned to Draco who did not even look guilty, just nonchalantly nodded at the speech and continued eating. "Do you think he knows?" Harry asked in a low whisper.

"No, how could he?"

"Did you even hear what he just said? I think he knows about the cloak."

"I did not get that impression. Just eat Harry don't spaz."

The teachers suspected that the Slytherins pulled the prank. When Harry and Malfoy were questioned, they just said they did not know. Soon the Christmas break was over and still no news of how the Gryffindor Common Room was vandalized, however it was cleared up with a wave of a wand. Dumbledore asked all the paintings and said that the last one in that evening was Hermione. She however testified that she went straight to sleep and noticed nothing wrong at the time. Harry and Draco smirked and basted in the confusion of it all. Harry still had that feeling that Dumbledore knew what was going on. After that Dumbledore kept an annoyingly close watch on Harry.

After the break, Harry seemed distracted all the time in Potions. He spilled some of his concoction all over the floor, and then Neville Longbottom tripped and got the liquid all over his skin and clothes. He turned into a giant fuzzball. The Slytherins had a good laugh at that, even Snape tried to hold back as he helped him to the infirmary. However when he came back, Snape addressed the class. "I took 10 points from Gryffindor for carelessness."

Ron stood wide eyed then glared at Harry who just smirked and continued to work. Snape went to his work station, "Potter, you must be more careful about your Potions. Is there something on your mind?"

"_Just the fact that you almost killed me at the Quidditch match._"

"No, I'm just distracted."

"5 points from Slytherin."

With that Harry first noticed the hate in Snape's eyes as his stare boar down into Harry like a dagger. Harry tried not to blink, maintaining eye contact, then added, "Why?"

In a low whisper Snape added, "Because I don't like you. If your father did not ask such annoying questions, he would not be where he is today. Keep working!"

"_What is he talking about? My dad or Voldemort?_"

Jumping at the harsh order, Harry tried to maintain eye contact, and still keep his dignity.

"Did you not hear me, Potter? Get back to work, or I'll subtract more points."

"From your own house?"

"Watch me, Potter. You have no idea what I am capable of."

Harry leaned to Snape's ear, and in a low whisper added, "But I think that the kids might be interested in some information."

"Yes I think they would, Potter, I know you have it too."

"Where have you been Severus?" Harry said in a low whisper, "the Dark Lord's been wanting to speak to you ever so badly."

"HOW DARE YOU!" Snape shouted, as everything went quiet, "Get back to work Mr. Potter!"

Harry knew he won that fight; smirking Draco leaned in after Snape was out of earshot "What was that all about?"

"Nothing, Draco, just personal business between me and the Professor."

"Is everything all right? I heard you say Dark Lord; my father uses that term a lot."

"Yes, it's fine."

"_Draco is so oblivious, he does not have any idea that his father works for me._"

Just down the hall Quirrel had a free class time first block and was trying to figure out what to do with everything. "Master, so what is the plan? Severus is catching on to me; just the other day I saw him trying to get a peek in the turban. You have to get back to health soon."

"DAMN that Severus! Once I am back in my own body remind me to kill him. How dare he hide from me! That scum, at least he is connected to me for eternity, he will work for me whether he wants to or not. And so is Potter."

"What are your plans to do with Harry? I'm surprised he has not come to ask more of us."

"Potter has been a loyal follower, but he is the reason I am like this! Potter will pay, and he will end up dead like his mudblood mother and his dolt of a father. I want to kill him with my own two hands!"

"Does Harry know that his mother was a mudblood?"

"Thankfully no; otherwise, he would not want to be in Slytherin. He still has muggle blood in him, like me. Damn my muggle father!"

"What do we do in the summer? And what if his, well, mark shows?"

"I haven't thought of that yet."

"You know I am by your side and I will do as you say master; for now you must keep your strength; tonight I will go and get more unicorn blood."

"You are a very loyal servant Quirrel."

"Thank you, master."

A light pain ran through Harry's scar and he placed his head in his hands. Throughout his life Harry remembered this pain when he was a child looking at his father. However now that he attended Hogwarts, the pains were worse. Harry knew it had to do with Dumbledore. "_I can't wait until I get to hurt that man with every bit of sanity left in me_."

Harry knew he needed to get that stone, but what was 'the perfect plan'? It was nearing the end of January. It would have to be soon if anything, but then there was another Quidditch game in the beginning of February. Harry decided that during the night he would sneak back down to the library, and this time he would have the Invisibility Cloak to help.

That night he did not dare tell Draco where he was off to. Once the common room was empty, Harry slipped on the Cloak and snuck out to the library.

He knew that the stone is for Nicholas Flamel, who was over 600, the stone was in the school, and that dog thing was guarding it, but questions still remained. How would he get past that dog without losing his head? What exactly would he find under the trap door? So he searched through the restricted section for mysterious creatures. Placing the cloak on a table, he knew it would be easier to maneuver. There were a few books but nothing on a three-headed dog. Suddenly he heard a 'mew' echo from the library.

"Shit, Mrs. Norris!" Harry grabbed his cloak and dropped the lantern; cursing, he knew he would not get into any trouble if he was unseen, so he ran for it.

Harry had no idea where he was going, but one thing was for sure. He was going to get caught. Sprinting, Harry stopped to catch his breath and heard voices. He walked towards them, it was Snape and Quirrel, and Snape had Quirrel backed into a corner. Harry saw a door at the end of the hallway.

"—We had this discussion. I am on to you Quirrel." Snape said with a threatening finger, "I know about him, don't think I am clueless. I also have valuable information that if disclosed to Potter will, how should I say make him rethink his family."

Harry knew he was breathing hard, and Snape turned his way, but stared right through Harry. Harry covered his mouth with his hands as he cautiously made his way around the two.

"S-s-severus, I-I-I do n-n-not h-h-have a-any i-i-i-dea--" Qurillel stuttered

"Oh, I think you do Quirrel." Snape opened his mouth to say something else when Filch interrupted.

"There's a student out of bed. I found this lit lantern in the restricted section!" Filch murmured, holding up the evidence.

The three ran off to find the student, who was right in front of them. Harry chuckled and knew that his father probably could sense him there. Quietly, Harry opened the door at the end of the hallway. The room was bare except for one lonesome mirror in the corner of the room.

Slowly Harry approached the mirror, and he looked in it, at first he just saw a thin boy with messy black hair and glasses. Then something else appeared, figures in the mirror, it was like a movie. First a man with a black cloak and a hood that hid his face; the man walked up to two unidentified people. There was a brilliant green light and the whole thing seemed to play over and over again.

The images slowly running through Harry's memory. He knew that was Dumbledore; clenching his fists, he turned away and wanted to ask Draco want in the world it meant. Hiding back under the invisibility cloak Harry ran to the Slytherin common room, where he shook Draco awake. Harry dragged Draco out of bed and to the room with the mirror.

"What is all this about?" Draco finally spoke after looking at the mirror, "All I see is the two if us."

"Look in it properly."

Harry stepped to the side and saw Draco's face gleam with delight as he adored himself in the mirror. "What do you see?" Harry asked, trying to get a look at it.

Draco snapped back into reality, "Oh, I was teamed with my father, we were, umm, well, together." Draco seemed to nervously step away. "Do you suppose this mirror shows the future?"

"Once I figure mine out I'll tell you."

They walked back in silence to the Slytherin Common Room, Harry wanted to look at the mirror again, the images were so confusing. Carefully, Harry walked back to the room and sat in front of the mirror as the images kept replaying. Each time it did, Harry caught a new detail that he had missed before. The two unidentified people looked how he pictured his parents. But Voldemort weirdly enough did not posses any photos of his parents, like he did with his other Death Eaters of the past. Mesmerized by the images, suddenly he heard someone behind him. "Back again Harry?" Harry knew it was curtains for him, but behind him stood Dumbledore.

"You, how?" Harry said dumbstruck.

"I do not need a cloak to become invisible, Harry." Dumbledore said. "I see that you like many before you have found the delights of the Mirror of Erised. I trust you know what it shows?"

"I'm still working that out." Harry said, short-tempered, after watching images of a man he believed to be Dumbledore killing his parents.

"You, Harry have not discovered the truth." Dumbledore winked with a twinkle in his eyes, "You desire the truth, because all you know is one side of the story."

"Story of what?" Harry wondered out loud.

"Your parents."

"_How dare he bring my parents into this conversation!_"

"What the hell do you want?" Harry asked, whipping out his wand. "You want to kill me too? Well you have to be more crafty than that."

"Mr. Potter, I do not understand why you would think I would kill you. I wish you nothing more than the deepest happiness of your heart. You deserve to know the truth Harry, and yet it lies right in front of you. "

Harry turned back to the mirror, the images started to replay again, Harry was paying too much attention to the little details, but there was one major detail he had missed. On his father's cloak was a Gryffindor Lion. Squinting, it was barely recognizable, however the red and orange colors stood out against the black. Then on his mother's cloak he saw Gryffindor colors. Turning back to Dumbledore, Harry shouted, "What does this mirror show?"

"Harry, it shows nothing more than the deepest most desperate desires of our hearts. For you, you have never known the truth, so I repeat what I said before: it lies right in front of you. However, the mirror will be moved and I want you to never go looking for it again. If you ever do run into it again, you will be prepared. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that. Now, why don't you put that cloak back on and get off to bed."

Harry just shook it off. The mirror was probably just cursed with a spell to show Harry what he saw.

"_Dumbledore's lying, Dad told me that no one except him will tell me the truth. What a joke, a mirror that shows my deepest desire,_" Harry thought while returning under the confidence of the cloak.

That night, Harry dreamt that he was a young boy playing ball with his father, and in the distance a darkness was rising, then as Harry ran for cover the darkness called out to him. "Harry, you will be mine." The dark mark burned in Harry's memory.

Stay Tuned for Chapter 10: The Past

Harry finds out some crucial information about his 'father'. But how much will he believe? The vision in the mirror places Harry into an emotional roller coaster, as Dumbledore still seems like a threat.

Reviewee Section:

Quizgirl: Haha didn't think of that, but don't worry she didn't see it. Don't worry Harry will start to feel some sort of compassion for the duo in the next chapter. But it's not going to last, he is in Slytherin. Thanks for reviewing!

HoshiHikari: I hope you liked the vampires, a tad far, but I thought of it since it was near Halloween. Thanks for reviewing!

Cocowinterdeathangel: I got you a really fun gift! I hope you love it. You're the greatest thanks for reviewing.

My name is Jim, but people call me… Jim – Smucks, Badges? We don't need no stinking badges. Dude you are the best editor I can have. I got you your present I hope you like it and I hope that your parents didn't already get it for you. But you'll see on Thursday.


	10. The Past

**Disclaimer:** Yada Yada Yada

**Author Notes:** Sorry this took so long to write I was busy with school and colleges and finals, so finally here is the Chapter and I am almost done the next one. I promise that you will be happy with the next chapter too!

**Brief Summary of what's happening and what is going to happen:** My story for some who get confused is about how Harry was raised by Voldemort. Harry has no idea what happened in his past, but he thinks his future after Hogwarts is going to be a spot as Voldemorts right hand man. However, as Harry proceeds through his first year at Hogwarts, things start to come up that contradict the storied he has been told as a child.

The story that he has been told is that his parents were Death Eaters working for Voldemort. They were very trustworthy applicants for the job. However, when Voldemort was gaining strength and looking for more followers, the Potters were killed by an Auror, Dumbledore.

We know this story to be false but Harry being young and naïve has no other story to believe and has been 'fed' this lie since he was born. When his letter for Hogwarts comes in Voldemort knows that Harry will hear the truth. So Voldemort takes over Quirrel's body to 'watch' over Harry.

With Harry, being a powerful wizard, on the team and now branded as a Death Eater, Voldemort hopes to use Harry to kill those he feels a treat, or mudbloods and muggle-lovers. So, Voldemort is holding off of killing Harry until such deeds have been done.

As for Snape he is lost between two things, Harry knows who is in Voldemorts close circle, and that is a threat if Harry were to ever go to the good side, like Snape. However, unknown to Harry Snape still holds a secret.

As for James, Lupin, Sirius, and Pettigrew, obviously they were still best friends in the past, but Harry is going to have a reunion with one of them, and it's not his godfather.

**Chapter 10**

**The Past**

The school was buzzing with the upcoming Quidditch game. Harry was sitting with Draco, who was deep in conversation with Harry, but he was not listening. Instead, Harry was staring past Draco at Dumbledore, who was whispering to Snape. Harry tried to read their lips, but that was not his talent. Another conversation from the Gryffindor table next to them made Harry strain his ears. He could tell it was Ron talking to Hermione.

"That was Hagrid," Ron said as he paused, "He says that it's important that we talk to him. Should we ask him about the stone? Since it is his dog guarding it."

"How do they know?" Harry wondered out loud.

"Know what?" Draco asked.

"Nothing," Harry turned to watch them leave, "I have to go."

Harry ran off after the two, they were headed outside. Harry wanted to talk to them right then, but this was too good to lose up on. He knew he should have his cloak, but he knew that they knew about the stone. If anything he can force them into telling him what they know.

Hiding behind a tree, he made sure they were inside until sneaking up to the side of the cabin and leaning straining to hear, which was easier than expected. The house had many open holes in the wooden walls; Harry picked a spot and watched.

"Hagrid what is it you needed to talk about?" Hermione asked sitting in a giant chair in the corner.

"Well, yer see soon enuf," the giant said walking to the fireplace and out of Harry's eye line.

"How did you get one of those Hagrid?" Ron asked looking in the direction of the fireplace.

Harry could not see what was going on, he stood slowly to look in the window; Hagrid was standing with some sort of egg in his hands. Hagrid gingerly tiptoed to the table and set the egg down. The three leaned in as the egg started to crack open. Harry could not hear anything, but he was engrossed in the animal that was peaking out of the egg.

"A dragon?" Harry asked questioningly out loud.

Wide-eyed Harry was caught Hermione was staring at him. He hid back to his little hole in the wall, "Who was that?" Hagrid asked.

"Potter." Ron said looking out the now empty window,

"The Harry Potter?" Hagrid said impressed, "How's he dealing with everything with you-know-who."

"_The Harry Potter_? _You-know-who? Who's that?_" Harry thought wondering what the giant was talking about.

"Actually it's weird, he's in Slytherin." Hermione added with hatred, "He's called me a mudblood! I hate those Slytherins!"

Harry clenched grass blades in his knuckles. They all looked scared, "You should probably go, knowing Slytherin goody-two-shoes 'll go 'nd tell a teacher."

Harry snuck away and stood on the path to the school. He watched as the two said their good-byes and ran towards the school, they slowed down as they approached Harry who was standing with a smug look on his face.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing." Harry answered, "But I know what you know."

"About what?" Ron questioned.

"Follow me," Harry knew they were questioning whether or not it was a practical joke, "Don't worry, I'm acting alone."

"Good, with that Malfoy around you two are no good." Ron joked.

Harry led them to the room he knew used to hold the mirror until it was moved. Now the room was empty. They walked in and Harry sat down in the middle of the floor.

"Okay, I'm only going to say this to you two, I really hate to go against my father. That's why I'm here, I haven't told Draco this either, I heard you talking this morning. I know about the stone, I want to know what you know and how."

"Harry, wait a second, you know about the stone?" Hermione asked.

"Yes I do."

"We're not telling you anything until you tell us what you want with it."

Harry knew that they would go straight to Dumbledore if they knew he was trying to take it, "I heard about it from my father, he is very ill and needs to build again. He has asked that I research about the stone's power. All I know is that a Nicholas Flamel used to hold it, but it has been relocated to this school, under the trap door with that dog. I held my end of the bargain."

"Well, we had a slight mishap with that dog, and I noticed the door, rather than this non-observant scared pussy here." Hermione laughed as she pointed to Ron and blushed.

"He had three heads Hermione!" Ron yelled.

"Keep your voiced down." Harry said straining his hearing to try and catch any movement.

"We had knowledge of Nicholas Flamel, but we think that Snape is trying to steal it."

This information startled Harry; he knew that he was getting the stone, why would Snape help his former master when he's been gone? "Snape? How do you figure that?"

"Well you remember when the troll was in the school? While everyone was hurrying to the exits, Snape ran off to the third-floor corridor, so we suspected that he let in the troll as a distraction. Besides we thing that Snape is secretly working for you-know-who."

"_Not too shabby, but I should play dumb, they should not know that Quirrel let in the troll so he could try and get to the third floor. Why was Snape headed there too?_" Harry thought.

"Snape is working for who? Who is you-know-who?" Harry asked.

"You don't know?" Hermione and Ron said in unison.

"No, should I?"

"Yes, he's the one who gave you that scar, he's the one who killed your family."

"Oh Dumbledore." Harry said then placed a hand over his big mouth.

"No, Harry, not Dumbledore. You don't know? Everyone in the school knows your name Harry. We are just confused with your choice of friends and decisions. I am not sure I should be the one to tell you. I have a question, who is this 'father'?" Hermione explained.

"His name is V---" Suddenly Harry somehow got a feeling that saying his actual name would be disastrous, "Tom, but I just call him Dad." Harry said almost too nonchalantly.

Ron shuddered as Harry was speaking.

"So, how long have you been living with" Hermione took a deep breath, "Your father."

"Since I was a baby, he's raised me. What is wrong with you two? You look like you just seen a ghost."

"Nothing, nothing, can I get an honest answer Harry?"

"Depends on the question."

"Where is your father?"

Harry knew that the real answer would probably be even weirder than the question, "As I said he is very ill."

"And he's looking for the stone? So are we right? Is Snape working for you-know-who?" Ron said.

"Snape doesn't work for who ever that guy is." Harry slipped out.

"WHAT?"

Their conversation was interrupted with a loud echo of the yells, and Filch's shuffling, "Harry, you have to believe us, you should go to your father, and tell him that Snape changed teams."

"He didn't change teams, I would know." Another mistake.

"What?"

"Let's just say I have a way to tell who is on the team." Harry rubbed his fore arm.

Running out the door they went their separate ways. Harry was left with more questions then he entered with, with that he ran to Quirrel's room, but what he did not know was that Hermione and Ron were following him.

"I need that stone Quirrel," hissed an angry man behind Quirrel's head.

"I know master, I am waiting on Harry. He is hopefully going to come with new information, oh Harry."

Harry burst angrily through the doors, "Expelliarmus!" Quirrel's wand flew out off his desk and into Harry's free hand.

"I'll snap this in half unless you tell me what the hell is going on." Harry shook as he shouted.

"Let me talk to the boy." Quirrel turned around and Harry was facing his dad.

"Listen Dad, I am risking my neck to try and get you better, and I heard that you haven't been telling me the truth."

"Harry, son, I know everything is confusing, what have you heard."

"You-know-who? That's what these people call you? Why?" Harry demanded.

"What a smart lad I raised, I am you-know-who Harry, but what have I said since you entered this school."

"That no one knows the truth and whatever they say is a lie?"

"Yes my lad, so why do you doubt me? I would never lie to you."

From the door Hermione and Ron were safely watching horror stricken at the sight. Suddenly Voldemort stopped in mid-sentence, "I smell fear." Using Quirrel's hand, he opened the door wide to reveal Hermione and Ron.

"WE KNOW WHO YOU ARE!" Hermione shouted wand in hand.

"Harry give me my wand." Quirrel said.

"Harry no! You are not being told the truth."

"Harry, what have I said from the beginning."

Harry walked towards Quirrel and handed him his wand, and took out his own and pointed it at Hermione and Ron, "I can't believe I would talk to a couple of complete morons."

"Harry, you are standing next to a murderer!"

"OBLIVIATE!" Shouted Quirrel to the two students, then wrapped his head in the purple turban.

They blinked once, as Harry and Quirrel hid their wands, "What were we doing here?" Ron asked.

"You were just leaving." Harry said pointing to the door.

They angrily looked at Harry and left. With that Harry ran after them to make sure they were completely gone. Once they were gone Harry turned back to Quirrel, wand in hand, "Listen Professor Quirrel, I really don't care about this whole thing, I want Dad to get all better, but so many people have told me different things from what you have told me. I just want to get this year over and done with."

"That's fine and dandy Mr. Potter, but why would those two be here if you weren't previously talking to them?"

"Because I followed them to that block Hagrid's shack, and they both know about the stone."

"THEY WHAT?" Quirrel and Voldemort shouted rattling the room.

"Exactly, so I thought I should try and get information out of them."

"How, Crucio, Imperious? How?"

"Talking kindly, ever tried that technique Quirrel?" Harry said sarcastically.

"You are a comedian Potter. I want you to keep a sharp eye on them, and if need be pretend to be friendly to get more information. What do they know?"

"The dog is Hagrid's."

"We already know that?" Quirrel said putting his hands on his hips.

"We do?"

"Yes, I asked him about the dog when you told me a while back, well my master asked him."

"Dad? How? He's so weak!"

"Well, let's just say we know how to calm him."

"YOU DIDN'T BOTHER TO TELL ME?"

"Well, Harry…"

"Fine, you don't need my help? You better damn well pay me for the crap I had to put up with."

With that Harry stormed out of the classroom. With Quirrel cursing at him to come back, but Harry was in no mood to talk.

Harry however had much to think about that night, and with some things out of the way, he had to find some way to get the stone before his father, so he would be able to get something out of it. Harry did not want to make the move when Dumbledore was in the school, since he somehow knows where to spy on Harry. Harry drafted a false Ministry of Magic letter asking for Dumbledore's appearance at a hearing. After many hours he finally had something he was proud of.

"_With Dumbledore gone I will be able to get the stone._"

**Chapter 11**: Going under

Harry goes through the trap door, with who I cannot say. Also the person he sees at the end is a surprise nope not anyone you could possibly think of, if you guess it right I will give a special note to you! Lol Not much but guess anyway!

Reviewee section:

**Ash-potter** – Well here you are more! Thanks!

**Cocowinterdeathangel**: Ash I have been late for school this past week so meet me in our hang out next semester! I loved it.

**HoshiHikari**: Yes, sadly he does, its like a young thing, he is so young he has no one else to turn to, keep reading you'll see…

**Future Goddess**: Haha thanks Dark Harry is sexy!

**Lady-Blackness**: Loved all your reviews! Thanks so much!

Please review more I work so hard!


	11. Going Under

Thank you all for guessing, I'm obviously not going to reveal who was right at the beginning of the chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Yada Yada yada

**Author notes:** There is some Harry swearing in this chapter, and also look for a new story. I'm planning on doing something with romance, maybe here maybe in another story.

Chapter 11

Going Under

In the morning Harry wondered into Quirrel's classroom. He held the letter he spent the night writing in careful cursive.

"Master, I am at a loss, the boy seems to be catching onto us. Maybe we will soon go into the trapdoor to get the stone."

"The boy can take care of himself, as for the stone, he will take care of it." Voldemort sneered, "As for you, you better damn well not question my authority again. You are lucky that I haven't eliminated you!"

"Yes Master."

Harry rolled his eyes, and knocked on the door.

"Willkomen. Bienvenu. Welcome. Come on in." Voldemort said.

Harry once again rolled his eyes and stepped into the room, "Dad, I hatched a plan."

"Son, you are more of a man than this pitiful thing I am leaching off of."

"My plan is to make a fake letter from Ministry of Magic saying that Dumbledore's attendance is needed at an urgent meeting or something. Then with Dumbledore not watching the school every second we can make our move to the trap door and beyond."

"That is a perfect plan my boy. But what is this 'we' business? 'You' are going to get the stone for 'me'."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Harry questioned.

"Harry, you agreed to help me, what ever it took correct?"

"Yes, but I'm not going to risk my neck with that crazy dog if you aren't going to help me."

"All right, I will get in touch with Lucius to get a counterfeit or maybe a real letter from the ministry asking for Dumbledore's attendance at a meeting. Harry I am sending it as soon as you leave the room so you will take this and go down the trapdoor." Voldemort handed him a flute.

"What do I do with this?"

"You play it to the dog, he falls asleep."

"I don't know how to play."

"Just play it! It does not matter. That oaf Hagrid told me everything. I just gave the fat lubber a Dragon egg in exchange. The other day I noticed that you saw the dragon?"

"Well I didn't quite know what it was, I never got around to see it."

"Potter, here's what you are to do, get a teacher in on it. Make them see what you saw something."

"But, I didn't."

"Harry, what have I told you?"

"Follow every order you give…" Harry said looking out the window.

"Exactly, now go!"

Harry left, the guilt was growing as he returned to the Slytherin Common Room and looked out just in time to see Quirrel's owl leaving, "Tonight," Harry murmured running his hands through the flute.

Malfoy appeared next to him, "Hey buddy, something bothering you?"

"No," Harry lied, "_Maybe I should ask him for help, I mean if Snape is trying to steal it then I would need all the help I can get._"

"Malfoy…" Harry started.

"What?"

"Well I was wondering, you see, tonight I'm going to try and take something of importance from this school for someone who needs it. There is someone else who wants it for God knows why, but I need you to help, because I cannot do it alone."

"Sure, anything for a good friend. Tonight? Sure. I must impress that this is very Slytherinish."

Harry smiled, "Okay here's the plan…"

Harry told Draco what sort of obstacles that were in their path, trying hard not to mention the stone or Voldemort. During classes Harry and Draco came up with game plans in case one of them were to not make it. Finally that evening Harry let something slip, "So then my dad will be able to get his body back!"

"Dad? Body? The only person I ever hear is trying to get a 'body' back is you-know-who." Malfoy said looking at Harry side-ways.

"Never mind that, tonight victory shall be mine."

That night as Draco and Harry pretended to be deep in concentration with their books. However once all the Slytherin students were deep in slumber, Harry pulled out the Invisibility Cloak.

"Shall we?" Harry asked pulling the cloak over his head.

"We shall!" Draco whispered also pulling the cloak over his head.

They stepped outside the portrait and rushed on their tip-toes the Grand Staircase, they saw one that lead to the third corridor door.

"Come on before the stairs move…" Harry whispered rushing up the stairs, with Draco on his tail.

They reached the door, they opened it quietly and shut it quietly behind them. They walked down the dark corridor, the luminous light from the fire lead them to the door. Harry knew what was beyond the door, however his sharp ears picked up an echo from down the corridor.

"W—" Draco started as Harry covered his mouth and stared into the dark.

The moment seemed like it was an eternity, Harry could see Draco's scared eyes next to his face. Then they sighed and turned back to the door. "Alohamora", suddenly someone said behind them they both jumped and saw brushy brown hair and brilliant red hair.

"Hermione? Ron? What the duce are you doing here?" Harry

"HARRY DID YOU TELL THEM?" Draco yelled  
"NO! I would never involve Gryffindor help. What are you guys doing here?"

"You know why Harry, I told you that we noticed the door. After Hagrid let slip that his dragon was given to him by a masked stranger we knew something was up. Then there was a sudden absence of Dumbledore. Won't the Ministry and Dumbledore like to know that whatever brought him away from the school were two Slytherin boys trying to take the Philosopher's Stone?"

What happened next is very disturbing, Harry whipped out his wand and pointed it at the pair, "No need to worry though you won't be able to tell. Besides, we are trying to prevent someone else from taking it, so BACK OFF!"

Harry's wand glowed, "All right, but we are coming, no funny business?"

"Fine!"

"HARRY! You are not possibly going to stoop yourself down to _that_ level. Taking orders from Gryffindors? Maybe I was wrong about you." Draco said disappointed.

"Draco, stop being a sissy Mary and follow us." Harry said smirking.

They walked into the door and sure enough there was a drum slowly beating. The three-headed dog was fast asleep, "Looks like someone went through already." Ron said looking at the magical Drum.

Creeping to the secret door they lifted it open and into the darkness they stared, "I'm going to jump first, I really hate to say this, but if anything were to happen to me get out and get Dumbledore back. I will be willing to do any questioning."

"Harry, we'll jump in at the same time," Hermione said shaken.

They all took hands except for Draco who just stood next to Harry and they all jumped into the darkness, suddenly their fall was broken by something… "What is this thing that saved us?" Ron asked admiring the black plants.

"I wouldn't celebrate too soon Ron," Hermione said still shaken as the plant seemed to wrap around her ankles.

Harry looked from her feet to his own, the plant had all ready tightened it's grip on most of his leg and suddenly he got the wind knocked out of him when one wrapped tightly around his neck. Harry struggled against his bonds, until he heard Hermione's petrified voice, "I know what this is, it's the Devil's Snare, you have to relax, otherwise it will kill you faster."

"Kill us faster, now I can relax!" Ron shouted.

Harry suddenly had a moment of déjà vu, but brushing it off he used all the strength he could get, "How do we get it off?"

"Just relax!" Hermione lectured as Harry took ten deep breaths and found himself slipping below the grasp of the plant.

Then he fell on a hard concrete floor, and gasped catching his breath, "You all right?" Hermione asked hovering over Harry.

"Yes, fine." Harry said as Draco fell next to him.

Ron was having a tough time though, still struggling against the bonds, "RON YOU HAVE TO RELAX!" The three of them yelled.

Ron did not take their advice and the plant tightened its grasp even more, "LUMOS!" Harry screamed as a bright burst of light filled the dark corridor. Ron fell to the ground as Hermione, clearly impressed stood with her mouth hanging.

"Lucky we didn't panic." Ron said brushing the dirt off his shoulder.

"Wow Ron you are just lucky I pay attention in Herbology, well actually I did not learn that in Herbology." Harry said thinking back to his magic training before he was enrolled into Hogwarts.

After the plant things seemed to get harder than they did easier, the next room was a room full of flying keys and a broomstick.

Harry immediately mounted the broomstick, which was a bad mistake, suddenly all the keys went from flying gracefully to sheering through the air right at his face. He looked in the midst of all the keys and saw one that was limply flying and looked like it had been handled before. That little key was his target, he flew with all his might to the key; dodging the barricade of keys he finally grabbed hold of the old key. He threw it to one of the three below him and kept flying. Luckily Hermione go the door open and Harry flew through as they closed the door behind him.

"No wonder you are the youngest seeker in a Century." Ron marveled at Harry.

"Thanks." Harry panted.

They entered yet another room, "It looks like a cemetery…" Harry said kicking at one of the bigger ones.

"This isn't a graveyard, it's a chess board." Ron said, "And I'm the master of Chess!"

"Do you think this maybe Wizard chess?" Draco asked wide-eyed.

"Mayyyybe…" Ron said doubtfully.

They started to play, and after another smacked one of their pieces to a thousand little pieces, they knew it was Wizard Chess. Ron played triumphantly as the king and the game went on. Moments within the game Harry noticed a way to win, looking over at Ron he knew he was thinking the same thing. Draco stepped two places, near the king "Check."

Then as the knight from the black team came closer to Draco, he covered for his life as the mighty statue stung his sword. Then Ron moved his knight in the L shape and "Check mate." The King dropped its sword in defeat and the three ran to Draco's side, "Ron you stay, I have a feeling that something with Potions is next and I could use Hermione for that."

"Go."

Hermione and Harry continued through the next door, Harry was right, the room had one lonesome table with seven different bottles on them.

After drinking the drink, Harry made sure that Hermione went back through the purple fire and make the other two were all right, but they were correct, he had to go on without them, although he did not know what he was going to find. Taking the only sip of the bottle he could feel the liquid course through his veins, he took a deep breath and stepped into the fire, a few moments later he looked back to see that he had made it through.

However, when he turned around he saw the Mirror of Erised and a man standing in front, but it was no one he expected.

"Dumbledore?" Harry had to look twice at the man who's reflection was staring at him.

Harry was shocked, "I'm sorry sir, but weren't you heading to the Ministry of Magic?"

No response.

Harry inched closer to the man, "So it was you! You were going to steal the stone so you can be even more of an old hag?" Harry laughter died as Dumbledore still had no response, but he did seem to open his mouth.

"Sir?" Harry stepped even closer as if nothing was wrong.

Suddenly once Harry was close enough, Dumbledore grabbed Harry by his throat.

"Do you know how long I've waited to kill you?" Dumbledore said his eyes filled with anger.

Harry gasped for breath as Dumbledore's long fingers tightened their grip on his neck. He saw a snake imbedded in his arm, "_Dumbledore's a Death Eater?_"

"Do you know how long I've wanted to run my fingers through your skin, your blood?"

Harry squinted, he saw the Mirror of Erised, in it his reflection. Suddenly his reflection came to life and pulled out of his pocket the stone, then as his reflection placed the stone back into his pocket, Harry felt something hard hit his thigh.

"_Do I have the stone?_"

Dumbledore's wand was directly aimed at Harry's heart, "You dirty bastard." Harry croaked with every inch of energy he could find.

Dumbledore just laughed "I'll see you in Hell!"

Dumbledore threw Harry to the ground, and his head hit the hard floor, and Harry blacked out for a second, regaining consciousness Dumbledore was standing tall over his body, "CRUCIO!"

Harry went to reach for his wand but it was not there, but the reaction was to slow, then just as the spell was headed his way he realized where his wand went, "_Dumbledore has my wand?_" Then a white-hot pain coursed through Harry's veins. The pain was so unreal! Harry never felt this before. He felt betrayed with his last conscious thought being that he was going to die.

The world went dark…

**Chapter 12: **Wishing

What happens when someone you suspected for a long time finally came through? Harry is trapped in a hell. Will anyone hear him scream for help?

Tinks: Yippee, you were right! Thanks for guessing!

HoshiHikari: Loved the analysis! Thanks for the review, and you are right!

ShatteredxDream: Thanks so much! Wow I didn't think that it was that good, but it's bound to get better. Thanks for the wonderful review!

Quizgirl: Thanks, don't worry though everything will work out, oh I said too much!


	12. Wishing

Disclaimer: Yada yada Yada

Summary: It's been a long while, where we left off: Dumbledore has captured Harry and Harry is under the impression that Dumbledore killed his parents so many years ago. However, what he doesn't know is that his adopted father, Voldemort, is secretly disguised. Ron and Hermione are searching frantically for Dumbledore, however he seems to be out of the castle, and out of the way. Harry finally is reaching a breaking point, who does he believe?

Harry does get a bit dark in this Chapter…

Chapter 12

Mudbloods

In a dark room a man with his hood over his head was talking in a very low whisper holding the one thing that anyone would have been able to see within the darkness a scarlet red stone. The man clenched the stone in his hand and spoke aloud.

"What do I do? I only have a certain amount of the potion left, master."

"_Well_" hissed another voice "_You did make enough and get started on another batch before hand correct_?"

"Yes my lord."

"_Well just get some hair from that old hag and we'll be in business. Let's see if the boy is up._"

"I know we are kind of winging it, but what exactly are we planning here?"

"_Just some mayhem around the school._"

"Like what?"

XXXX

"What do you mean Harry never came back?" Asked Hermione peeking into the Hospital.

"One, Mr. Potter never showed up for anything, ask the headmaster," Madam Pomprey said.

Hermione thanked Madam Pomprey and ran to the Gryffindor common room, "RON!"

"What? What's wrong?" Ron said worried.

"It's Harry, we left too soon, he's still down there!"

"He can't be down there, Snape went down there and confirmed that there was nothing or no one down there."

"We have to talk to Dumbledore."

"Why? All Harry was to us was mean!"

"Come on Ron, he's not that bad."

"He is! And you just can't see it. He'll turn on all of us."

"But he's in trouble."

They jolted out of the common room and through the school to Dumbledore's office, bursting in with the shouts of the statue behind them. Dumbledore was sitting nonchalantly in his chair.

"Headmaster! Harry's disappeared," the two of them said.

"He has? Where did you see him last?" Dumbledore said with a spark in his eye.

"We, kind of, went to go save the Philosopher's stone," Hermione said nonchalantly, "But he never went to the hospital wing. He has many severe bruises and we have to help him."

"He is in deep trouble, let's go," Dumbledore

XXXX

"_Just some mayhem around the school._"

"Like what?"

"_TO CLEAR OUT THE MUDBLOODS! Now go get the boy up and started! DO NOT EVER GET ME ANGRY!_" The voice hissed, "_I have been keeping my temper for all these years, it felt good to hold that wand and torture again._"

"Did you give the boy his wand back?"

"_Are you kidding? He won't need it anymore the way he is, but after I am done with him he will._"

"Okay…"

"_He must always believe we are Dumbledore, it will turn him towards our side. He has been thinking too much about his parents lately._"

"Yes sir,"

XXXX

The pounding ringing noise in Harry's ear gave him a migraine as he regained consciousness. His eyes stung as a light was hitting him, so moving his arm to rub his eyes he found that he could not move his arms.

"What?" He said outloud, "I can't move!" Blinking he focused at the scene around him, he was in a dungeon like place, his arms were tied tightly above his head out of reach from his mouth so he could try to escape. His feet were bound together.

"_Once I get my hands free I can get myself out of here_." Harry thought struggling against his bonds.

The door to the dark room burst open and Harry squinted there was a man with a long shiny beard, "Dumbledore! Save me! Please!" He shouted then realizing why he was in this predicament as the memories of the other night threw him into his reality.

"You dirty bastard! What the hell do you want with me? I knew it you are just how my father told me you were a pathetic old man who…"

Harry couldn't finish his sentence because Dumbledore took out a shiny object, as he stepped closer to Harry he saw it was a knife.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Something I've been meaning to do for a long time," with that he charged at Harry.

Harry closed his eyes and felt a hot pain on his cheek, then when he reopened his eyes the man was right there nose to nose.

"Harry you are about to experience something that you've been putting me through for the past eleven years."

Then Harry saw the blade move to his fore head, Harry turned to the side knowing that wasn't helping his condition.

Dumbledore placed his long fingers around Harry's chin and forced Harry to face him, Harry unable to move saw as the knife traced his scar. A blinding pain coursed through his body. Dumbledore took his long finger and wiped the blood off. Then with a sleek move he put his tongue out and one dropped on his tongue. Harry watched the scene before him biting his lip in pain, not willing to show the man who killed his parents any sort of weakness.

"You are a sick man old man," Harry said through his teeth.

Dumbledore just laughed and struck Harry across the face, "You have no idea what I'm capable of boy."

Then Dumbledore looked at Harry's arm, "You are a Death Eater?"

"Yes, so when you release me I can kill you and anyone who tries to stop me," Harry yelled.

"You were never a wise one. You're Father was just like you, before I killed him. And I apologize, but I have to do the same to you."

"You still have my wand."

"So?"

"So, you won't get far with my wand, in the end I'll probably end up unconscious for a few hours."

"You are a smart lad, where did you learn that?"

"My father, who will defeat you. He is the best sorcerer in the world."

For a moment Harry swore he saw a look of guilt through the beard in Dumbledore's eyes. Then he placed Harry's wand on the floor by Harry's feet.

"If your father must have taught you well."

"Yes he did, and here's something else I learned, ACCIO WAND!"

Before his wand flew to his hand Dumbledore put his foot over the struggling wand, "Nice try, but I am just a step ahead of you. However, you can do something for me."

"I would never do anything for you."

"What if I were to say that I know about Quirrel… and well lets say that I have taken care of him," Dumbledore said with a witty smile.

"What did you do to him?"

"If you just follow orders, I'll let them go."

"What about my father? Is he okay?"

"He's fine, but it's either you go and do this assignment, or I'll kill them both."

Harry looked down at the floor, "fine."

"You're assignment is to kill all the mudbloods in the school."

"I thought you liked mudbloods."

"That was an act, Potter. As I was saying, any mudblood, you kill. You hear me?"

"I'm not killing anyone!"

"Remember our little deal?"

Harry had a familiar feeling take over his mind, "_Kill those who are not pure!_" Harry mumbled, "okay, I'll do it, but for Voldemort, you I will come back for." Harry picked up his wand, and made his way back towards the school.

"Yes, my son, kill them."

XXXX

Walking through the hall Harry saw two Ravenclaws, a blond first year girl and a brown haired fifth year girl, "_The blond one is impure…KILL, KILL!_" He heard in his head.

Taking out his wand he could hear the spell run through his head, he hesitated, looking at the blonde haired girl, and then with no remorse, "Avada Kedavra!"

A burst of green light filled the hallway and the blond girl fell, "HOW DARE YOU!" Roared her friend, "ASHLEY! ASHLEY!" she screamed tears running down her face. Harry walked away from the morning friend, "YOU! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD BE DIFFERENT. KILL ME TOO!"

Harry simply turned and added, in a dark voice, "Only mudbloods…"

Continuing through the school Harry saw Hermione. He chuckled for some reason the feeling that he had been waiting to do this for a long time was present. She was walking with Ron, "Excuse me sir, can I cut in?" Harry said. Ron however looked into Harry's eyes; they were blood red and no trace of life. "AVADA KEDAVR—"

"Wait!" Ron said stepping in front of Hermione.

"What is it?"

"You're going about this all wrong," Ron said making his way towards Harry, "You're not evil!"

"Oh?" Harry said disinterested, "I really don't have time for chit-chat, now move or else I'll have to kill you too."

"NO! I'm not letting you! Go ahead and kill me, just don't hurt Hermione. What did she do to you?"

"She did plenty."

"Like what?"

"Like being born a FILTHY MUDBLOOD, NOW MOVE!"

"NO!" Ron was directly in front of Harry.

"AVADA KEDAVR—"

Ron grabbed Harry's wrist and pulled it behind his back, throwing his other arm around Harry's throat. Harry's wand fell to the ground and Ron pulled him down to the ground.

"Listen to me!" Ron screamed.

"LET ME GO!"

"Your parents weren't evil, Harry, they were in Gryffindor. They died because of you-know- Voldemort."

"What?" Harry said as he stopped squirming.

"Your dad, James, was the Gryffindor Chaser and your mom, well, she was like Hermione. How do I know this? Your story is in every book! I don't know how you could of missed it, nor am I sure what you have been told."

Harry's eyes sparkled in the light, "Is that true?"

Ron could see that Harry was finally starting to listen, "Good, good now there's more, your dad or Voldemort or whatever. He tried to kill you, that's why you have that scar."

"My scar?" This was the first time he's heard anything about it.

"Yes."

"So my parents weren't Death Eaters?"

"No." Ron let his grasp go.

"What am I going to do?"

Harry freed his arm held back by Ron and rolled up his sleeve, "Bloody Hell Harry you're a Death Eater."

"DAMN STRAIGHT!" With one swift move Harry punched Ron in the stomach, making him fall. Harry turned around and placed both hands around Rons throat, "LISTEN MUGGLE BOY, THAT WAS A LIE, YOUR HEADMASTER KILLED MY PARENTS."

"That's not true Harry." Ron croaked gasping for breath.

"YOU LIAR!" Harry kicked the boy in his stomach, "THANK GOD MY DAD TAUGHT ME THE TRUTH, OTHER WISE I WOULD HAVE TO BELIEVE YOU!"

Harry let go of Ron, who fell to his knees gasping, "Let that be a warning for next time. Don't mess with me. Impirio. Follow me Hermione."

Harry picked up his wand and rushed away with Hermione, who was following him obediently.

"NO! HERMIONE!" Ron called trying to get his strength back.

Cliffhanger

Yes, yes and I am pulling a fast one, at least 10 reviews and you find out what happens. Haha Enjoy!  



	13. Help Arrives

Disclaimer: I am back! I left you with a cliffhanger so many years ago, sorry for the LONG delay, since my last update I have graduated college, read the final Harry Potter book and have some time. These characters are not mine…

Update: Where we left off: Harry is a Death Eater (marked and branded) he believes that it was Dumbledore who killed his parents so many years ago. His guardian, You-Know-Who has brainwashed Harry. Harry is acting on orders to kill every mudblood in Hogwarts.

Chapter 13

Help

"HERMIONE!" Ron shouted after Harry as they continued to walk down the hall. Ron gathered the strength to get up and begin to follow them.

Harry was leading the way through the hallway with an obedient Hermione following, Harry was scanning for mudbloods, although there seemed to be a lack of students in the hall after his first kill.

"Harry…" a soft, weak voice pleaded behind him. Harry turned around, it was Ron right by his ankles unable to stand, "Please… you're too young, you're only eleven! Snap out of it, we can help you. You don't have to act alone."

Harry hesitated, breaking his consentration and hold on Hermione, "Expelliarmis!" Hermionie shouted. Harry's wand flew out of his hand and into Hermione's.

Harry began to feel his temper rise, "How… dare… YOU…"

Hermione ignored Harry and healed Ron's bruised leg so he couls stand up, "Let's go," with that she grabbed Ron's wrist and the two began to walk away from the fuming Harry.

"Wait." said Harry. The two turned to face him for the first time; "They have my guardian… I want to save him. They told me to kill the mudbloods and I can have him back safe," Harry was visibly upset, shaking and tears were rolling down his young face.

Ron and Hermionie looked at each other, "Well, we can help your guardian, if it means that much, do you know where he is being held?"

"Yes," Harry said, he had remembered where the small prison was, in the Forbidden Forest, however he feared he would run into the vampires again.

Soon the three gathered Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle and was on a resue mission, all knowing they were saving Harry's guardian. As they got closer to the forest the Dark Mark on Harry's arm felt warm as well as the prickling feeling on his lightning bolt scar. Harry stopped at the border of the forest.

"Harry, what's wrong?" asked Ron.

"Nothing…" Harry lied.

As the crew went deeper into the forest, following Harry's lead, as the fog thickened Harry suddenly had the sickening feeling that he was alone… "Hello?"

He heard something in his ear, "You came back… miss us?"

He felt a cold hand against his cheek and then resting on his chin, "Kili, it's not often we get to taste blood twice, I just can't believe our prey is alone!"

"Where is Ron, Hermione, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle?" Harry wondered.

"They turned around and went back to the school… didn't you notice?" The vampire named Leila asked.

"I am not here to cause problems, I am just looking for Dumbledore and my guardian," Harry explained.

Harry thought he heard them back off and began to walk away when once again there was a force stopping him, a thick rope around his neck like a leash. Suddenly he heard someone yell for him, well more than someone a group of people.

Harry wanted to yell back but the cord constricted his vocal cords and he could barely speak above a whisper, "What do you want?" he demanded, clutching the rope, which began to glow.

Kili moved to Harry's bleeding scar from the bruse Dumbledore had created and licked the blood, "mmmm Leila, he's even more delicious than I remember!"

Leila opened a fresh wound of her own on Harry's arm and licked it like a lillipop, "Oh yes, he is delicious."

"I have to help my guardian, I need to save him." Harry fell to the ground, weak.

Leila picked him up, "Kili, maybe we should let him go this one time?"

Kili looked disgusted, "have you gotten too close to your prey Leila?" Leila stared at Kili, "FINE, next time though he won't be so lucky."

Soon Harry felt the force on his windpipe get lifted, "Help" he croaked.

It only took several moments for the others to find him, Harry was able to get up and lead on. He remembered to visit the vampires with a personal thank you for sparing him.

Soon, they arrived at the dungeon Dumbledore was keeping Harry's father. Harry nodded to the group, placed his finger over his lips and opened the door.

xxxx

Inside was something he was not expecting, the stone seemed to have been shattered and in a million pieces. Professor Quirrel was lying in a heap on the ground, next to him was a potion that smelled like Hogwarts. Standing in the middle of the room was a robed man, "Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

The robed figure turned around and the scar on Harry's forehead exploded, "My boy, you came to help with a rescue party, how thoughtful," the robed figure ignored the fact that Harry was on his knees holding his head.

"You all may leave, I would like to speak with the boy," the figure stated.

"Whatever you can say to him, you can say in front of us!" Hermione said confidently.

"I will not be told what to do from a mudblood. Boy…" the figure addressed Harry, "I thought your commands were to obliterate all of those who are impure." Beneth the hood, two eyes glowed a bright red.

"_Obliterate…_" Harry muttered.

"Yes, and here stands one right now! Do what I told you, fulfill your duties to me!"

Without hesitation, Harry got up and faced the group, his eyes as red as the man's under the hood.

Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle ran for it, too scared to be killed or witness what could happen, "Harry?" questioned Hermione.

In a swift movement, Harry slashed his wand in the air, "_Crucio_," Hermionie fell to the ground writhing in pain, the hooded figure and Harry laughed.

Ron was in shock, "HARRY, I thought we were friends! How could do you that to us? After all we did to help you?"

Ron swore he saw a glimmer of sorrow in Harry's eyes, "Your friend, blood traitor, belongs to only me," said the hooded figure, "_Kill the spare_."

The sorrow disappeared; "_Avada Kedavra_" There was a bright-green light.

xxxx

Ron blinked twice, to his left was a crying Hermione, still alive, Ron pinched himself, he was still alive, he looked. Harry had pointed his wand at the hooded figure at the last second. Harry was breathing heavily staring at the standing hooded figure.

"Do you really think that would kill me boy?" The figure laughed.

"Who are you?" Ron asked.

"Why I am Harry's guardian," he stated matter-of-factly placing a bony hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry looked down in shame; he tried to kill his own guardian, the man who raised him and treated him like a son, when he had no other family.

"You're better?" Harry asked, looking up hopefully.

Ron was still in awe and Hermione was still sobbing.

"Yes, I didn't need the stone, I had a better substance, but anyway, what are we going to do with you two?" The figure addressed Ron and Hermione, "And you tried to kill me, your own guardian, what do I do with you?"

All three did not want to respond petrified of the answer, Harry finally mustered up some courage, "let Ron and Hermione go, they are here on my accord, punish me."

Ron and Hermione stared at the figure and Harry, not sure of what action to take, "These are your friends boy," The figure asked. Harry did not answer, too afraid of the power his guardian holds, "Too afraid to answer the man who raised you? Do your friends know of the mark you carry? Isn't that something you tell friends on their deathbeds?"

"What is he talking about Harry?" Hermione sniffed, her betrayed eyes causing Harry more pain than any curse.

"Oh, let me show you mudblood, come boy," the figure curled his finger, Harry got up and held his arm out not fighting the orders.

The figure rolled up Harry's sleeve to show the mark on his arm, the figure placed a finger to it, "_They all doubted me…_" suddenly Harry felt the burning in his arm and the pain in his scar and doubled over, his guardian catching him.

Ron and Hermione began to get up and all they could do is stare at the boy they called friend, "What's going to happen to Harry?" Ron persisted.

"Oh, you should be more worried about what is going to happen to you. Kili, Leila come," said the figure.

The two attractive vampires Harry ran into earlier appeared instantly, "Dinner time ladies," he said pointing to Ron and Hermione.

Ron quickly grabbed Hermione and began to run for his life, "They'll beat them," Harry stated to his guardian, feeling betrayed his own guardian did not listen to his wishs.

TO BE CONTINUED! Read and Review.

Chapter 14: Rest in Peace


	14. Rest in Peace

I am back once again with a chapter update, I swear I will be better it is hard in the real world after graduating college!

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, just my original characters, of which my vampires were cool, even before Twilight.

Chapter 14

Rest in Peace

Ron and Hermionie had to stop and hide behind a nearby tree; Hermionie caught her breath as Ron tended to her injuries.

"What's going to happen to Harry?" Hermionie asked, attempting to look back.

"We have to take care of ourselves Hermionie," Ron said scared, "obviously Harry is not the person we thought he was. Keep your voice down if you don't want to be some vampire's dinner."

They cautiously peered around the tree, they carefully listened for any movement, the pair made eye contact and silently continued in the direction of the school, following the foggy light in the distance. Each step sounded like a parade of sounds, as they tried to creep through the woods. Hermionie felt comfort in Ron's warm hand, and felt her cheeks flush, which she thought was noticeable in the pitch black.

The hooded figure carried the young boy with the lighting bolt scar to his bedroom and laid him on the plush bed, "son…" the figure hissed sounding surprisingly compassionate, "you alright?"

"Yeah," Harry winced sitting up placing his hand to his head, then realizing what had just happened, he gasped and attempted to get out of bed but the figure stopped him.

"You should rest, we have a lot of work to do tomorrow."

"What kind of work?"

"Careful planning and covering our tracks after you lovingly let go of one more mudblood in the school."

"I'm really confused," Harry sighed, "What is going on, why is your story not matching the one everyone is telling me, I don't want to kill people Dad, I want to help people."

The hooded figure placed his bony hand on the boy's back, "son, who do you trust, me or people you only just met? As far as your need to assist people, you can help me and don't worry if you were so easily ready to use the unforgivable curse on me, imagine how easy it will be to use it on the powerless, the weak, and the cursed."

Harry thought about this and nodded, still what was published in those books about his story seemed to fill the blanks that his "father" could not or would not. If everyone knew something about him would that mean everyone else, is wrong?

Voldemort could smell the doubt and remorse in Harry, _Silly human emotions, one day he will be free of those_

Then he remembered Dumbledore, "Dad, where is that old man?"

"Oh, don't you worry I will save him for you my son, in the mean while you should get some rest."

"I have to save my friends, they were helping me save you, even after what I tried to do to them…."

The figure looked down to the floor, "They are near the school, I called off the vampire's attack."

Harry could not help but smile, for once, his father helped him and he let his heavy eyelids come together.

Ron and Hermionie were climbing up the stairs to the grand entrance, and pushed open the door, the school was oddly normal for the chaos that had happened just a few hours ago. They limped to the Gryffindor common room where some of their classmates were waiting for them.

"Hey mate!" George said happily to his brother, then he noticed the blood, "where have you two been?"

"Harry's a death eater…" were the only words Ron could use.

"You're kidding me!" Fred looked shocked, "does Dumbledore know?"

"Have you seen Dumbledore?" Hermionie asked desperately.

"Yes, he just got back, he looked a little disheveled, why, what's going on?" George wondered.

"We have to see Dumbledore, now." Ron said reading Hermionie's mind.

They left the Gryffindor Common Room and started towards Dumbledore's Office, Fred and George were confused but followed to get some of their questions answered. They arrived at the statue guarding the office, "Lemon Drop" George said slyly. The statue sprung to life revealing a staircase as it rotated. The group rushed up the stairs and started to knock urgently on the door.

"Enter," said a voice from inside as the door swung open to reveal the students scrambling not to fall over each other.

All starting to talk at once, Dumbledore raised his hand to signal silence, "Come have a seat, would any of you like some tea?" The group found a seat and politely took a drink of tea.

They sat in silence sipping the hot drink until finally Hermionie broke the silence, "Professor Dumbledore, I fear for Harry's safety he has a…"

"Death mark on his arm?" Dumbledore stated completing Hermionie's statement.

"Yes, sir, how did you know?" she asked.

"Miss. Granger I know Mr. Potter's situation very well, it saddens me that I seemed to have miscalculated Voldemort's emotions."

"What do you mean sir?" Ron asked.

"Voldemort is not one to feel compassion or remorse for any human being, but Mr. Potter, he has taken the role of father figure, I believe it has done some good to him."

"Although that may be the case sir, what about Harry? What about the thing he did?" Hermionie was referring to the life he took.

"Mr. Potter's deed will not be unpunished someday, although he was not acting on his own will, and we cleaned up that mess for him. As far as Harry's safety I believe Voldemort has grown to like, maybe love Mr. Potter, and will do anything to keep him safe as any guardian would."

Fred and George sat silently taking in everything they were hearing, "so what does Harry believe, sir" Fred asked.

"Well, it saddens me to say I believe he is under the influence that I was involved in the murder of his parents and will therefore seek revenge on me. As far as the vampires that were after you in the woods, I took care of them…"

"Kili, where are we?" Leila asked looking around seeing only trees and dark forest.

"Did you lose their scent? Because I know I did." Kili said sniffing the air, "I cannot smell mudblood any more…but I do smell…" with that Kili let out a piercing scream.

"KILI!" Leila shrieked turning around to see nothing standing where Kili once was… "WHO'S THERE! KILI?"

All Leila heard was a deep growl, "Werewolf…" she whispered in fear and began to run sobbing hoping she could outrun the fast animal, she tripped on a branch, still sobbing the last thing she heard was the snap of a twig and her own scream for help.

"Good riddiance…" Hermionie muttered, "We need to help Harry…"

"I'm sorry Hermionie, Harry can only help himself…" Dumbledore said grimly.

"You must do something! He thinks you killed his parents and You Know Who is his DAD, this is just wrong."

"If he truly believes it, I cannot undo what he learned and grew up with Hermionie, it is almost as if I were to tell you, everything you believed in is false, that you must now relearn everything new. It will be only a matter of time if Mr. Potter does that. Alas, you should return to your chambers, your end of the year tests are approaching us…"

Yes, that is where I am ending this chapter, what is going to happen next? What is Harry's fate? Tune in!

Read and Review!


	15. Choosing Sides

Chapter 15

Choosing Sides

Harry could barely sleep, images and thoughts of everything was running through his head. The ceiling was not helping answer the questions, but it almost acted like a projector if the images Harry was thinking of. Almost as if it was a slideshow he saw the girl he killed at Hogwarts, Hermionie trying to save him, his father helping him grow up, and a green flash. His scar stung, rubbing his forehead, Harry tried to think of this life everyone thought he had. This family he knew nothing about, he knew they existed but the thought that he had a family brought a smile to his face. Harry's eyes went to his forearm where the dull gray dark mark, he felt his mouth twitch in a smile, he had a new family now.

The door to his door opened, Harry pretended to be asleep, "I know your awake son," said the cold voice as the figure sat at the foot of Harry's bed and placed a cold hand on his ankle, "I hear your thoughts in the next room, I see what you are seeing, you should sleep Harry," there was a kindness and warmth to the voice.

"Dad, I want to help you…" Harry said, "I know it's what I meant to do, you have helped me, played the father figure I never had. I am beyond gratitude."

"Son, you sound older than you are," slithered the figure, "but for now you should rest, for soon we will embark on a perilous journey and you will need your strength."

"Where are we going to go?"

"We are going to help the wizard line stay pure son."

"What does that mean?"

"That means there are those who steal magic from wizards, to do bad things, we need to fix that," the man said.

"Of course, we do not want that, who are these people stealing magic?"

"Muggles."

"How do muggles know?"

"Don't worry about that now son, I need your power for the fight we been training you to fight, it's time to use everything you have ever learned, good night." The man patted Harry's ankle and drifted out the door.

"Lucius…" the cloaked man hissed as he exited the boy's room.

"Yes my lord?" a slick blonde haired man appeared seemingly out of thin air.

"Follow me, we need to talk about our plans," the figure did not wait for the man to follow simply continued and spoke as he made his way down the hallway. "He has chosen our fight Lucius, I knew he would, the time will come soon to kill him and I want to do it."

Lucius felt remorse for the boy, and not a moment sooner, "Is that guilt I feel from you Lucius? Are you questioning my plan?"

"My Lord, I do not know what your true plans are and as for the boy it seems like he should grow up more before we… do away with him." Lucios braced himself for anything.

"Although you might be right, the sooner he is out of the way the better, besides he's a killing machine, powerful, I am not even sure where he got that power from, but it is useful."

"My lord!" Said a figure running towards him.

"Severus, what is it?"

"Dumbledore is here to see you."

There seemed to be a flicker of fear in the figure's eyes as he nodded quietly and entered the room where the elderly headmaster stood, "Good evening Tom."

"Don't call me that old man, you are to call me by my proper name" hissed Voldemort.

"It's just a name Tom, I am here to tell you to stop lying to your, what do you call him, 'son' or 'puppet'?" Asked Dumbledore staring at the cloaked man over his half-moon glasses.

Voldemort knew that look from his days at Hogwarts, and almost in defense he said, "I am not lying to him, I am merely teaching him the proper way."

"You're so sure he's not going to change how he thinks after he finds out the truth?"

"He knows the truth."

"Really, then according to that Tom, I mercilessly killed his family, if I recall I was the one who saved him and placed him on the door step. I also hear you told the boy his parents were death eaters, I'm sure that is how you got him to get the mark on his arm."

"Why are you here? To place morals on me? To teach me that what I'm doing is wrong?" Voldemort laughed sinisterly, "I feel bad for you old man, for when you see my young apprentice in action, it will be you who will be begging for mercy."

"Have a good night Tom," the Head minister said, "You still have a lot to learn" and left the building.

Voldemort turned to Snape, "How'd he find us Severus," he hissed grabbing the man by the collar.

"He must have followed me, because all of a sudden he just showed up my Lord, I apologize," the crooked nose professor looked terrified in the dim lighting.

"The boy gave me his word, who will be the last one laughing when we take over, and after we are done we will rid of the boy."

The cloaked figure looked at the door, standing there in fear was a boy from Hogwarts, "s-s-sorry," stammered the boy turning to run away but was blocked by Snape, "P-P-Professor?"

"Who is this young lad?" Voldemort asked.

"This is Seamus Finnegin, Gryffindor, he must have followed me as well," the crooked nosed teacher answered.

"How much did you hear boy?"

"N-N-Nothing, I heard n-n-nothing!"

"_Avada Kedavra_" green light filled the hallways to where Harry's room was, Harry knew another poor soul had to go, "All for the better," Harry thought, "less to deal with later on." With that he fell fast asleep.


End file.
